Scoop : Rita Skeeter assassinée !
by ptite-ane
Summary: S'il y avait bien une chose dont Rita se délectait, c'était de lire son nom en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et la dernière fois où ce dernier fit la une des journaux… Elle n'était plus de ce monde pour le voir. La question qui se pose désormais pour Percy Weasley n'est pas de savoir qui voulait la tuer car il est le premier à connaître la réponse : tout le monde.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Note d'auteur** : Dans cette histoire, Tonks est morte mais Remus est vivant. Bonne lecture !_

**« Scoop : Rita Skeeter assassinée !**

**_Tuée au travail_**

_La célèbre journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier et auteur de nombreux Best Sellers tels que "Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore" et "Les faux Amis d'Harry" a été retrouvée morte dans son bureau hier après midi. Peu de détails ont été transmis à la presse magique quant au sujet de l'état de son corps lorsque ce dernier a été découvert._

_Rita Skeeter, dont la plume assassine s'est longtemps montrée impitoyable envers les fausses réputations, s'est rendue à son travail hier matin comme à son habitude. Des témoins affirment qu'elle a été sollicitée par de nombreuses personnes célèbres ce jour là._

_Une enquête est en cours pour savoir qui a bien pu tuer cette grande femme. _

_(Suite p. 3) »_

Qui ? Tout le monde, pensa sombrement Percy Weasley, sa tête dans les mains, le journal étalé sous ses yeux, sur son bureau. La première page de la Gazette du Sorcier affichait une grande photo de Rita Skeeter au fait de sa gloire : une chevelure impeccable et en équilibre, de nombreux bijoux, un maquillage prononcé et ses célèbres lunettes incrustées de fausses pierres précieuses.

La femme la plus haïe de Grande Bretagne était morte. Et on lui avait confié la mission de trouver l'assassin.

Il semblait plus facile de monter un hippogriffe sauvage après l'avoir insulté.

Percy soupira encore une fois en retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il était seul contre le reste du monde : il y avait d'un côté ceux qui se réjouissaient de sa mort et le verraient comme un chien à sa botte et de l'autre le ministère qui l'obligeait à faire son travail.

En d'autres temps, il aurait vu cela comme un honneur : d'habitude, c'étaient les Aurors qui étaient chargés des enquêtes lorsqu'il y avait un meurtre mais ayant pris conscience de l'importance de la victime, et des nombreux risques de fuites ou de manipulation vu l'animosité qu'elle inspirait, le Ministre de la Magie en personne s'était rendu dans son bureau pour avertir Percy qu'il était chargé de l'affaire. Ainsi, une fois résolue, il n'y aurait aucun délai, et donc risque de modifications des dossiers. En effet, il était procureur depuis quelques mois à peine alors le Magenmagot avait déclaré qu'il pouvait donner la sentence lui-même après en avoir expliqué les raisons au Ministre en personne.

Sa femme Audrey l'en avait même félicité et il avait été fier de ce poste qu'il avait durement acquis : ayant été autrefois au service de Fudge dont le souvenir avait été sali, sa carrière s'en était retrouvée exposée à la chute. Ce n'est qu'après de nombreux efforts autant sur le point professionnel que familial qu'il avait pu grimper les échelons. Il avait permis à ses parents et à George d'éviter les journalistes, bien qu'il ait échoué pour Ginny. Il s'était investi dans la SALE après de longs débats avec Hermione qui était plus virulente à ce sujet que pour n'importe quel autre.

C'est ainsi que, sans le savoir, il s'était rapproché de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé sa famille ayant été compagnon de guerre du Ministre de la Magie. Ce dernier s'était rappelé de lui comme ayant participé à la bataille finale et l'objectivité du troisième Weasley semblait lui avoir plu.

Et maintenant, il lui avait confié cette enquête.

Or Percy adorait les enquêtes ! Il était fort en logique au point que même son frère Ron ait besoin de long moments de réflexions pour le vaincre aux échecs, il était passionné de romans policiers et lorsque Hermione, sa belle-sœur depuis plusieurs années, lui avait fait découvrir des ouvrages moldus à ce sujet, il avait été ravi de lire comment on pouvait se dissimuler puis découvrir le meurtrier sans magie.

Cependant… Il avait l'horrible impression de ne pas être à la hauteur pour cette investigation. Il aurait préféré être un remplaçant, sur le banc à regarder l'affaire avancer, se faire des hypothèses sans aucune responsabilité puis découvrir avec joie s'il avait raison ou non.

Ca ne le gênait pas de revoir tout le passé de Rita Skeeter, d'éplucher tous les articles qu'elle avait écrits, de fouiller sa vie jusqu'à l'indécence pour trouver des suspects.

Non, ce qui le gênait était que ces derniers avaient déjà été répertoriés.

Il y en avait cinq.

Percy rouvrit les yeux puis remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il jeta un regard à la photo sur le journal qui lui offrait un sourire carnassier, comme si cette femme le mettait au défi d'agir à sa manière. Détruire une vie qui n'avait, au fond, rien demandé mais qu'elle avait massacrée au point que cette personne ne voit plus qu'une seule solution : le meurtre.

Le jeune procureur se leva et décida d'interroger les suspects plus tard. Il ne faisait que retarder les choses mais il continuait son enquête donc il pouvait être en paix avec sa conscience pour quelques minutes.

Il se rendit donc chez le médicomage-légiste qui était chargé d'étudier le corps de Rita Skeeter.

La salle était froide, propre et remplie d'étagères contenant ingrédients et potions. Sur une table était allongée l'ancienne journaliste, le visage dénué d'expression ce qui la rendait plus nue que jamais.

Percy observa ses bleus un moment, tentant de se forcer de considérer cette horrible femme comme une victime : il devait être objectif. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Harry et ses proches. C'était pour ça qu'on lui avait demandé de s'occuper de cette enquête : pour sa capacité à éviter toute prise de parti.

-Monsieur Weasley je présume, fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Percy se retourna et fit face à face à Katie Bell qui lui souriait.

-Vous… Vous êtes devenue médicomage-légiste ? s'étonna Percy.

Il avait du mal à croire que cette jeune fille si joyeuse, si fraiche et si sportive puisse tenir un métier aussi morbide.

-En effet. Le Quidditch est une passion et je préfère éviter de les mêler à un « devoir ». Et puis, ce métier est calme, ça entretient un bon équilibre dans ma vie.

Percy préféra ne pas donner son avis à ce sujet.

-Avez-vous davantage d'informations au sujet de la mort de Mrs Skeeter ? demanda-t-il en redirigeant son attention sur le cadavre.

-Oui. Elle a été tuée d'un Impardonnable, répondit Katie avec une légère moue de dégoût.

-Pourquoi le ministère a-t-il pris la peine de vous appeler si c'était si simple ? questionna Percy, étonné et à moitié agacé.

-Elle a été sévèrement battue, il y a toute sorte de blessures sur son corps, même des traces de griffures.

-Elle aurait été battue avant d'être achevée ? A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un d'autre qui soit passé après, fit remarquer le procureur, perdu dans ses réflexions.

-Je peux vous dire une chose : elle a été frappée avant… Et après. Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment tout ça s'est déroulé mais des coups lui ont été portés après l'Avada Kedavra, certaines blessures n'ont même pas saigné puisqu'elle était morte.

Percy fronça un peu plus les sourcils : pourquoi s'acharner autant sur un cadavre ? Le meurtrier était-il dans un état second ?

-D'autres particularités ? Des coups à la tête ? Un empoisonnement ?

-Non… Aucune trace de poisons ou de blessures mortelles. Par contre, on lui a arraché des cheveux. Et il y a un détail au sujet de ses mains…

-Vraiment ? s'intéressa Percy. Que voulez-vous dire ?

Katie Bell lui fit signe de le suivre et releva doucement le drap qui recouvrait le corps de Mrs Skeeter. Le procureur hésita un moment à regarder, autant par pudeur pour la défunte que par gêne, avant de voir la médicomage saisir un bras de la victime.

-Vous voyez ? dit-elle en indiquant du bout de sa baguette le poignet. Quelqu'un l'a attrapé avec force au point même de lui enfoncer un de ses bracelets dans la chair –on la distingue ici. Peut-être pour l'empêcher de bouger ou lors d'une dispute.

Percy ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils : ce serait une chance que le meurtrier ait encore la trace des bracelets de la journaliste ancré dans la paume de sa main. Rita avait probablement tenté de se défendre et l'agresseur aurait donc décidé de passer à la manière «magique » pour se débarrasser d'elle… Et ne pas risquer de scandale.

Ce manque de discernement semblait coller avec l'idée d'état second, de rage presque animale.

-Avez-vous trouvé quoique ce soit sous ses ongles ? Un morceau de peau, ou du sang ?

-Rien du tout, ils sont impeccables. Par contre ses phalanges montrent qu'elle s'est vraiment battue, ajouta Katie en lui indiquant les doigts abîmés de la journaliste défunte. Elle devait être plus coups de poing que coups de griffes. En même temps avec les ongles coupés aussi court, c'était perdu d'avance…

Percy remarqua qu'en effet, les doigts de la victime étaient dans un triste état.

-Ce genre de blessures semble plutôt causé par des coups pour se défendre ou par un assaillant cherchant à briser les doigts de son adversaire ? demanda Percy, ne voulant épargner aucune piste.

-C'est elle qui a donné des coups de poing, j'en suis certaine.

Le jeune procureur hocha la tête sans sourire : il était encore trop tôt pour savoir si cela était un indice décisif.

-Les cheveux manquants sont de quels côtés ? demanda-t-il.

-Il y en a à gauche et à droite. Il manque des touffes entières.

Percy fronça les sourcils : comment s'y est pris le meurtrier ? Pourquoi s'être donné tant de mal si c'était pour ensuite en arriver à l'Avada Kedavra ? Voulait-il faire souffrir Rita Skeeter avant sa mort ou celle-ci l'avait menacé de poursuite en justice après ses coups ? Ou était-ce pour utiliser du polynectar ? Mais alors quelle idée de laisser le corps qui allait être retrouvé en moins d'une heure !

Le jeune homme soupira avant de remercier Miss Bell et de retourner au département de la justice magique.

Il s'installa à nouveau à son bureau et se mit à inscrire ce que la médicomage-légiste lui avait appris : des hématomes aux poignets montrant une certaine force de la part de l'agresseur, une blessure due au bracelet, des coups de poing de la part de la victime qui avaient abîmé ses doigts, des cheveux arrachés, un Impardonnable et enfin, des coups après la mort du sujet.

Il observa longuement ses notes, cherchant à trouver des pistes. Tout d'abord, l'Impardonnable. Percy se doutait bien que les principaux suspects avaient fait en sorte que ça ne se voit pas mais il devait suivre la procédure et réaliser la remontée des sortilèges.

En ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau où il avait placé les baguettes confisquées, il maudit une nouvelle fois le Ministre de la magie : c'était bien beau de décider qu'il pouvait accuser quelqu'un et l'envoyer directement en prison… Mais là, il avait surtout envie de fuir.

Il savait que ce travail ne serait pas toujours gai… Cependant, il n'avait jamais cru comprendre aussi bien son ancien chef : Bartemius Croupton.

Chaque baguette avait une petite étiquette sur laquelle était écrit le nom du propriétaire.

_Granger Hermione - Lupin Remus - Potter Harry - Weasley Ginnevra - Weasley Ronald_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Les suspects**

Rien. La remontée des sortilèges n'avait rien donné.

Percy s'en doutait, et d'un côté, ça le soulageait : peut-être que finalement, aucun de ces suspects n'était coupable !

Pourtant, une désagréable petite voix en lui affirmait le contraire.

Il avait alors envoyé une note au bureau des Aurors afin de récupérer la baguette de Rita Skeeter. Il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un le lance, cet impardonnable ! Et pour cela, il fallait une baguette, peu importe laquelle.

Malheureusement, cette démarche nécessitait du temps et il se retrouvait à nouveau confronté à ses démons : ses proches. Non pas qu'il s'entendait mal avec eux : depuis la fin de la guerre leurs relations s'étaient grandement améliorées, mais… La perspective de devoir les interroger comme de vulgaires criminels, eux, ces héros de guerre, lui donnait la nausée !

Il inspecta son dossier et eut un sourire triste en décidant d'agir comme un professeur face à une pile de copies à corriger : autant commencer par la meilleure de la classe pour se remonter le moral. Il examina le dossier de la suspecte avant de le ranger soigneusement dans un tiroir : mieux valait cacher ce genre d'informations.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione Granger était dans son bureau. N'importe qui s'attendrait qu'une femme aussi célèbre et influente, à la tête d'une organisation pour les Elfes de Maison et puissante sorcière ferait un peu plus attention à son image, surtout pour un interrogatoire, mais ses cheveux restaient toujours indomptables et touffus.

Percy se demanda rapidement si elle se rendait au moins compte de l'impact qu'avait son apparence et l'importance qui allait avec.

-Que les choses soient claires, commença-t-elle après s'être assise sur le fauteuil en face du bureau du procureur, je n'ai pas tué Rita Skeeter.

Percy soupira en appuyant sa tête contre sa main : il se doutait qu'il l'entendrait celle-là ! Et plus d'une fois, il pouvait le parier.

-Je ne demande qu'à te croire Hermione, et je ne m'embarrasserai pas des formalités en t'appelant par ton nom de famille, ajouta-t-il face à son regard à moitié étonné. Mais je dois faire mon travail.

-Je comprends. Par où veux-tu commencer ?

-Que faisais-tu le jour du meurtre vers deux heures de l'après-midi ? demanda le jeune homme sur un ton plus adéquat à son rôle.

-J'étais à la maison.

Bon, jusque là, ça semblait simple : ce genre de choses il connaissait, il l'avait déjà vécu.

-Quelqu'un peut témoigner ? s'assura Percy sur un ton plus léger.

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis se mordit la lèvre.

-Je ne crois pas, finit-elle par dire.

Percy eut l'impression qu'une véritable enclume venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

-Ron n'était pas avec toi ? Ou les enfants ?

-Non… On s'est cherché la moitié de la journée, quant aux petits ils faisaient la sieste, soupira la jeune femme.

La sieste. La mère de ses neveux risquait d'aller à Azkaban car ceux-ci faisaient la sieste. Le jeune procureur prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder son amie dans les yeux :

-Je ne suis pas ton avocat mais je peux t'assurer d'une chose : ça ne va pas être facile pour toi.

-Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! s'emporta Hermione.

-Si tu es suspecte c'est parce que tu as été vue entrer et sortir du bureau de Rita Skeeter le jour du meurtre. Comme les autres.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais Percy pouvait voir la peur et la tristesse sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement : elle savait bien qui étaient les autres suspects et voilà qu'on les avait tous mis en quarantaine dans différents bâtiments surveillés pour éviter les coalitions.

-Pourquoi étais-tu allée la voir ? lui demanda-t-il un peu trop doucement pour un enquêteur.

-Elle… Je devais faire une interview avec elle. Ainsi qu'avec Harry, je lui force toujours un peu la main parce qu'ainsi c'est plus facile d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Rita, ou pour tout le reste. C'était le matin, assez tôt, à neuf heures. Harry est venu un peu en retard. C'était au sujet d'un nouveau gala pour la SALE. Je suis partie la première, un peu énervée par le comportement odieux de Rita. Il ne devait pas être dix heures.

Percy acquiesça : il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Rita Skeeter avait un véritable don pour mener les gens à bout. Et voilà où ça l'avait menée !

-Rien d'autre ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la cheminée à sa gauche, hésita un instant puis déclara précipitamment :

-Plus tard, dans la journée, je suis allée chercher quelque chose que j'avais perdu. J'ai dû quitter le salon en avance pour ça. J'ai demandé à Rita si elle l'avait vu mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Le procureur ne put s'empêcher de lever les sourcils : elle était revenue comme ça et elles avaient discuté sans problèmes ? Alors qu'elles s'étaient pris le bec quelques heures auparavant ? Il savait que Hermione était une jeune femme d'honneur mais elle gardait un sacré tempérament et selon les dires de son mari, pouvait être assez rancunière !

-Quel était cet objet ?

-Mon agenda, répondit Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Percy tenta de maintenir ce contact le plus longtemps possible avant d'abandonner. D'un côté, ça semblait si ridicule mais impossible à nier.

-Et tu l'as retrouvé ?

-Oui, c'est Ron qui l'avait. Je l'avais bêtement oublié à la maison, le pire c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois. Il me cherchait justement pour me le rendre, c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est pas vu avant que… Qu'on nous arrête.

Percy ne tenta même pas de retenir sa moue dégoûtée. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer avec un soupir :

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ma question mais tes soupçons se portent-ils sur quelqu'un en particulier ?

Le regard noir que lui lança Hermione l'incita à mettre un terme à ce premier interrogatoire.

-Euh… Je dois te parler comme à un fonctionnaire ? demanda Ron avec une grimace qui semblait vouloir être un sourire.

Percy secoua la tête puis fit apparaître un nouveau parchemin : Hermione était partie depuis quinze minutes et il préférait ne pas mélanger les notes.

-Où étais-tu le jour du meurtre vers deux heures de l'après-midi ?

-A la boutique, répondit Ron comme si un professeur se trouvait en face de lui.

Le jeune procureur souleva les yeux d'un air appréciateur : la dévotion de Ron envers ses proches restait exemplaire, contrairement à lui. Il n'avait pas pu contacter sa famille depuis le début de l'enquête, ou plutôt il les avait soigneusement évités pour dire la vérité. Cependant, il savait que George ne refusait jamais de l'aide de la part de ses amis pour tenir sa boutique depuis la mort de Fred. Un immense portrait de ce dernier se trouvait derrière le comptoir de la boutique avec quelques unes de ses affaires personnelles préférées. Une manière d'honorer l'œuvre d'un des créateurs de ces gadgets merveilleusement enquiquinants.

-Toute la journée ? demanda Percy, se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Hermione.

-Oh non, le matin, un peu après onze heures et demie, j'ai transplané près du bureau de Rita Skeeter parce qu'Hermione avait encore oublié son agenda à la maison. Je l'ai ratée de peu d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'avais promis à George de venir vers midi pour l'aider toute l'après-midi à la boutique alors je m'y suis rendu en espérant qu'Hermione ait l'idée de me rejoindre. Ensuite je suis parti vers les quatre heures, je crois. Tu peux demander à George ! ajouta le plus jeune frère Weasley avec un mouvement de tête en signe d'encouragement.

Percy était plus satisfait qu'avec Hermione : il avait un alibi et il avouait de lui-même qu'il était allé voir Rita or c'était à un horaire bien éloigné de celui de la mort. De plus son histoire concordait avec celle de sa femme.

-Je le ferai, je suis obligé de vérifier les alibis. Juste une question : quand tu es allé voir Rita, tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre ? Etait-elle dans un état particulier ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin, soulagé que son petit frère soit presque déjà écarté de l'enquête.

A son plus grand malheur, Ron se mordit la lèvre dans un geste d'embarras.

-J'ai vu Ginny quitter son bureau. Elle était folle de rage, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

Percy acquiesça pour faire signe qu'il comprenait de quoi il parlait.

-Elle m'a quasiment hurlé dessus. Elle ne voulait plus voir personne.

-Rita ?

-Non, Ginny, précisa Ron avec un air légèrement abasourdi. Oh, et il y avait aussi le secrétaire de Rita… Ou son assistant. Bref, celui qui prend les photos. Il traînait un peu dans le couloir. Je m'en souviens parce qu'il s'est collé contre le mur pour éviter de se prendre un coup de Ginny. Quand elle m'a vu, j'ai ouvert la bouche mais elle m'a hurlé dessus en disant qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre et ne plus voir personne de la journée.

Il avait terminé son histoire avec un petit sourire amusé, se remémorant sûrement la scène. Percy nota les nouvelles informations avant de poser le parchemin à l'envers et de planter son regard dans les yeux bleus de Ron.

-As-tu la moindre information à me donner en plus de ça ?

Ron afficha une moue désolée, son regard d'habitude si pétillant semblant devenir trop sombre, trop blasé.

-Nous la détestions tous. Mais ce n'est pas Hermione qui l'a tuée : Rita était un excellent moyen de promouvoir son association.

Percy acquiesça avant de le laisser partir. Il défendait sa femme avant tout, c'était un homme bien.

Il jeta un regard à ses notes et décida de passer rapidement la phase la plus difficile.

-Tu te prends pour qui à nous interroger comme si on était des criminels ? lui lança avec hargne Ginny.

Elle avait les jambes et les bras croisés, le dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et jetait à Percy un regard mauvais. Ce dernier ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre : de un, il n'avait aucune bonne excuse, de deux, elle n'était visiblement pas dans de bonnes dispositions.

-Où étais-tu vers…

-J'étais chez moi ! lui lança-t-elle avec colère.

Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte.

-Quelqu'un peut-il le prou…

-Non, ronchonna Ginny en baissant finalement le regard.

Percy resta silencieux une seconde, se demandant avant toute chose si elle s'était enfin calmée.

-Harry n'était pas avec toi ?

-Il avait autre chose à faire, répondit-elle en fronçant le nez et en employant un ton sarcastique.

Percy savait qu'il était de son devoir de s'infiltrer dans les disputes d'amoureux si l'élucidation de l'enquête en dépendait mais là, ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Et puis il n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'idée de fouiner dans l'intimité de ce couple.

-Et les enfants ?

-Ils étaient chez maman, répondit sa petite sœur avec un peu plus de calme, en haussant les épaules.

Leur pauvre mère devait se faire un mouron hors du commun : deux de ses enfants étaient suspects et elle devait garder un certain nombre de ses petits enfants. Il s'en voulait pour ces nièces et neveux, de les séparer ainsi de leurs parents.

-L'assistant de Rita Skeeter dit t'avoir vue sortir de son bureau.

-Et bien que l'assistant de Rita Skeeter se mêle de ses fesses. Ah, j'oubliais, il est rémunéré pour fouiller les ordures des autres. Et pourquoi il n'est pas suspecté lui ?

-C'est lui qui a trouvé le corps et donc qui a été interrogé en premier par la brigade du ministère. Des gens l'ont vu quitter Rita quand elle était encore vivante et deux sorcières étaient avec lui quand il a découvert le corps.

Ginny poussa un reniflement de mépris.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Rita ?

-Je suis allée la voir en fin de matinée pour qu'elle cesse d'écrire des bêtises dans ses articles et elle ne m'a pas écoutée. Je l'ai giflée, je crois même l'avoir écorchée à ce moment là, à la joue. Puis je suis partie en croisant Ron.

-Bon, au moins Rita n'aura pas eu le temps de se plaindre pour coups et blessures, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Percy.

A sa grande surprise, Ginny afficha un petit sourire amusé et son regard s'adoucit. Il se sentait fier d'avoir pu remonter le moral de sa sœur pendant un court instant.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter ?

Ginny fronça à nouveau les sourcils et serra les mâchoires. Pendant un instant, il crut revoir la toute petite élève de première année pâle et inquiète, renfermée, qui n'osait dire quelle était l'origine de son mal être… Qui n'osait parler de sa correspondance avec celui qu'elle ignorait être Voldemort et qui la forçait à agresser ses proches.

Elle avait des choses à dire mais il serait difficile de la faire parler, or c'était son objectif.

-Tu peux tout me raconter.

Elle secoua la tête avant d'afficher une mine sombre. Il ne pourrait plus rien lui demander tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres éléments. Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait y aller.

-J'ai vu Rita Skeeter vers neuf heures environ, Hermione était là et je suis partie peu de temps après elle, avant dix heures et demie, j'en suis certain. Je suis revenu au Ministère immédiatement et j'ai discuté avec Kingsley puis je suis allé m'acheter quelque chose à manger sur le chemin de Traverse assez tard, vers une heure. J'y ai croisé George que j'ai salué puis je suis retourné manger mon sandwich avec mes collègues au Ministère. Je ne suis pas retourné voir Rita entre temps et j'ai passé mon après-midi à m'occuper des tâches que je pouvais trouver.

Percy resta silencieux, examinant Harry qui avait débité son petit discours en agitant parfois la main comme si c'était quelque chose d'habituel. Cependant, une blessure dans sa paume n'échappa pas au regard perçant du procureur.

-Des années à t'expliquer auprès des professeurs, c'est ça ? finit-il demander.

-Exactement, répondit Harry avec un sourire désolé.

-Tu parles des tâches que tu pouvais trouver, que veux-tu dire exactement ?

Harry soupira et rougit légèrement.

-Je tente de faire le même travail que les autres, la paperasse, les comptes-rendus, tout ça. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est comme si j'étais au-dessus des autres. Mes collègues me laissent à peine toucher une plume. J'aime bien être sur le terrain, c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas que ça le métier d'Auror. Voldemort a beau avoir disparu, je reste le Survivant à leurs yeux et je ne dois m'abaisser à aucune tâche ingrate. Et pourtant, je n'ai même pas mes ASPIC !

Percy retint une grimace à l'énonciation du nom maudit. C'est vrai que Harry Potter restait un héros, une vedette et qu'il devait lui être difficile de se détacher de cette image.

-Ginny en pense quoi ? demanda le jeune procureur en optant pour un ton badin, souhaitant ne pas mettre Harry d'autant plus en colère.

Ce dernier soupira et baissa la tête, visiblement attristé. Percy ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter malgré tout d'avoir réussi son tour.

-Elle aimerait qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Depuis qu'elle ne fait plus de Quidditch, elle se sent seule et un peu enfermée je crois. Mais j'ai besoin de m'occuper. Je ne peux pas laisser les autres tout faire uniquement parce que je suis moi. Ce n'est pas juste.

Percy acquiesça puis posa la question qui le taraudait depuis le début de l'entretien.

-Comment tu t'es fait cette blessure ? demanda-t-il en montrant la large écorchure dans la paume d'Harry.

Le suspect pâlit puis saisit sa main en évitant le regard de Percy.

-Je me suis blessé durant une petite mission la veille du meurtre. Ce n'est rien.

Percy préféra garder ses doutes pour lui puis examina ses notes. Il leva les sourcils face à un détail.

-Tu as vu George vers quelle heure ?

-Oh, peut-être une heure et demie ? Il mangeait à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et je lui ai fait un rapide signe de la main auquel il a répondu.

Percy fronça les sourcils à cette explication. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui semblait désirer une remarque de sa part mais aucun mot ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Ce serait tellement plus facile si c'était moi, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Remus Lupin avec un sourire triste et un regard compréhensif.

-Je dois faire mon travail, et il n'y a pas de solution de facilité, répondit Percy en priant pour ne pas rougir devant son ancien professeur.

Il avait visé juste. De tous, il était le plus simple à condamner, le plus simple à oublier. Celui avec lequel il avait le moins de liens. Cependant, il ressentit une telle affection face à ce geste, face à cette compréhension, qu'il s'en voulait de penser ainsi.

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir que je me serais déclaré coupable pour protéger les autres, rajouta Remus en prenant une expression douloureuse. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Teddy.

-Même si vous m'aviez certifié sur l'honneur que vous aviez tué Rita, j'aurai dû enquêter alors dites-moi la vérité et terminons cet interrogatoire au plus vite.

Le suspect acquiesça avec lenteur en posant les mains sur le bureau. Percy remarqua que celles-ci étaient couvertes de bandages. Il releva les yeux vers son visage et remarqua qu'en plus des nombreuses cicatrices pâles, il avait de fines écorchures sur les joues.

- Où étiez-vous vers deux heures de l'après-midi le jour du meurtre?

-J'étais à mon travail, chez un herboriste de Liverpool. J'ai donné ses coordonnées aux sorciers qui m'ont arrêté, fit –il en réalisant un geste de la main.

Percy regarda ailleurs : parce qu'il était un loup garou, quatre membre de la brigade du Ministère s'étaient réunis alors que les autres suspects n'en avaient eu que deux.

-L'assistant de Rita Skeeter affirme vous avoir vu ce jour là, quittant son bureau après une altercation.

Remus baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

-Je suis allé la voir, durant ma pause déjeuner, vers une heure de l'après midi. Après tout ce qu'elle a raconté sur moi, j'ai fini par perdre la garde de Teddy : même Andromeda refuse que je le voie trop souvent, de peur que la haine envers les loups-garous ne retombe sur elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est avec Harry que je suis certain de pouvoir approcher mon fils. Je voulais qu'elle change cela, qu'elle s'excuse au moins, qu'elle sache ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Percy sentit une boule se loger dans sa gorge. Bien que certains cherchaient à changer les lois, la haine contre les loups-garous avait été ravivée à la fin de la guerre et Rita n'avait pas amélioré la situation avec ses articles incendiaires au sujet des lycanthropes qui avaient rejoint la cause de Voldemort.

-Et j'imagine que ça s'est mal passé.

-En effet, soupira l'ancien professeur. Elle s'est tout de suite mise sur la défensive et je me suis emporté. Je lui ai saisi le poignet et elle a comme paniqué. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, juste l'empêcher de me frapper ou de s'enfuir. Elle n'a pas apprécié le geste et m'a jeté un sortilège. D'où mes blessures actuelles.

Il écarta les doigts comme pour mettre en évidence ses différentes blessures.

Percy acquiesça et lui fit signe de continuer.

-Je ne l'ai pas touchée une seule fois à part pour le poignet mais mon simple geste l'avait mise dans un tel état qu'elle m'a menacé. Elle a dit que ça ne se terminerait pas ainsi. Puis un hibou l'a interrompu et je suis sorti en toute vitesse, une main sur le visage. J'ai claqué la porte et couru jusqu'à la sortie. Je crois avoir croisé son assistant mais je peux me tromper.

-Personne ne peut assurer que vous étiez ailleurs à deux heures de l'après midi ?

Remus secoua la tête.

-Mon supérieur travaille dans un autre magasin, il en détient quatre en tout dans tout le Royaume-Uni, et je ne le dérange jamais. On m'a vu quitter le bureau de Rita Skeeter avant deux heures, je n'y suis pas retourné ensuite.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : L'assistant**

Percy soupira avant de s'étirer. Il n'avait pas envie de reprendre immédiatement les interrogatoires, il n'avait pas assez d'éléments qui auraient pu modifier les récits des suspects. Il devait également interroger l'assistant de Rita Skeeter mais cette partie ne l'intéressait guère : il se doutait que ce dernier les accuserait tous, ou serait odieux, ou les deux. Non, là, ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'était innocenter l'un de ses proches.

Hermione n'avait aucun alibi, cependant elle n'avait pas non plus de témoignage en sa défaveur ni de mobile. C'était à se demander pourquoi elle aurait fait ça. Selon Ron, elle avait même des avantages à ce que Rita soit vivante. Il ignorait que sa belle-sœur détenait un tel soutien de la part de cette horrible bonne femme. Elle étonnait toujours son monde avec ses ressources inattendues.

Ginny non plus n'avait personne pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas tué la journaliste. En fait aucun des suspects n'en avait. Même Harry alors qu'il avait été censé travailler avec les aurors, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été arrêté… Cette discrétion était assez surprenante pour certains mais compréhensible pour Percy : il devait sûrement chercher un peu de calme et ne pas tout le temps être sous les feux des projecteurs.

Il allait être difficile de prouver l'innocence de sa femme. Cette dernière avait un mobile : Rita ne cessait de la harceler, elle et Harry ? Pire encore, dans son fameux livre « Harry et ses faux amis », elle en venait presque à ridiculiser leur couple : il semblerait que vers la fin de l'année 1997, Harry et Hermione se soient retrouvés seuls, sans Ron. Or la proximité qui persistait entre ces deux jeunes gens avait inspiré la journaliste pour sous-entendre qu'une romance se cachait peut-être.

A côté de cela, Ginny donnait l'image d'une coureuse de dot.

Percy grimaça et secoua la tête : c'était trop ridicule, ce n'était pas une insulte infondée dans un bouquin idiot qui allait donner à sa petite sœur des envies de meurtre !

Venait alors Harry. Le Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, l'Auror. Difficile à croire qu'il ait pu tuer une femme. D'un côté il était le premier touché par le livre de Rita. Et puis tous les autres suspects, qu'ils aient des alibis ou non, étaient des proches à lui. Il voyait sa femme se faire insulter, un ami de sa famille perdre la garde de son fils, Ron paissait pour un lâche et un homme trompé dans « Harry et ses Faux Amis », sa meilleure amie le forçait malgré tout à voir Rita… Peut-être avait-il craqué. Et il y avait cette étrange blessure à la main.

Cependant, celui qui avait le plus de mobile mais le moins d'alibi restait incontestablement Remus. Aucun témoin pour certifier qu'il était à son travail, des blessures, une force impressionnante, l'aveu d'une altercation, la perte de la garde de son unique parent par la faute de la victime. Cependant rien ne le montrait comme coupable. Il n'y avait aucune preuve contre lui. Juste une absence d'information. Percy s'en voulait de mettre aussi facilement le crime de Rita sur le dos de Remus, cependant, c'était tellement plus aisé que d'accuser les autres, sa sœur, ses amis, son frère.

Ron. Il avait certifié être à la boutique lors du meurtre mais Harry avait déclaré que George n'y était peut-être pas. Il y avait encore une chance pour que George soit revenu juste après son repas et qu'il appuie la version de leur petit frère.

Oui, il allait commencer par là.

Il transplana dans une ruelle adjacente à l'animalerie magique et une fois sur le chemin de traverse, il épousseta sa robe de travail, quelques toiles d'araignées s'étant accrochées au tissu. Enfin, il se dirigea vers la boutique de son frère qui restait la plus colorée et la plus bruyante de toute la rue.

Il réussit à s'introduire sans bousculer aucun sorcier surexcité par les différents produits mis en valeur sur les étagères : ils étaient en pleine période scolaire et la fréquentation était moins forte que durant les vacances mais le commerce semblait attirer des habitués assez nombreux. Une fois le comptoir atteint, il fit signe à George qui tenait la caisse. Derrière lui se trouvait un large portrait de Fred qui rigolait allègrement ou menaçait certains clients dont les mains traînaient sur les marchandises. Une étagère avait été placée juste en dessous avec dessus sa baguette, son chapeau de travail magenta et une batte de quidditch. A cette image, Percy ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec nostalgie.

Cependant, il se reprit rapidement et chercha l'autre jumeau : il avait fui son bureau pour s'aérer les idées mais là, le changement était peut-être un peu trop brusque. Et surtout pas du tout adéquat à ses objectifs.

George laissa la prise en charge de la caisse à Verity avant de se diriger vers l'arrière-boutique.

Percy ferma la porte derrière lui et ils n'entendirent plus les exclamations émerveillées ou surprises des clients, ni les explosions et les hurlements des objets vendus.

-Tu as du culot pour venir ici…

-Ce n'est pas non plus facile pour moi.

George poussa une exclamation de dédain et croisa les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Est-ce que Ron était là le jour où Rita Skeeter a été assassinée ?

-Oui, il est arrivé à midi comme convenu et n'a pas quitté la boutique jusqu'à quatre heures, répondit sèchement George. Il faudra que je fasse une déclaration écrite ?

Percy eut un début de sourire puis se rappela la raison de sa présence.

-Ce serait mieux, il aura moins à craindre comme ça. Mais avant j'aurai une autre question : Harry t'a vu à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme… Tu as donc quitté Ron à un moment ?

Son frère fronça les sourcils, surpris et méfiant : il n'aimait pas trahir la confiance de Ron.

-Oui, je suis parti pendant une petite heure. Je suis revenu vers deux heures et demie. La boutique était calme, il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients à cette heure là mais je lui ai demandé de rester parce qu'il y avait un type qui devait venir chercher une commande à deux heures pile et j'ai bien le reçu signé et tout. Je t'en fais une copie quand tu veux.

-Je veux bien, merci. Aurais-tu le nom du client également ?

George sembla réfléchir un instant puis frappa son poing contre la paume de sa main :

-Un certain Monsieur Ruffray. Je t'envoie la copie du reçu à ton bureau avant ce soir.

-Oui, merci ! répondit Percy avec sincérité.

Bon, rien n'était encore sûr mais Ron semblait avoir un bon alibi, il fallait juste espérer que ce monsieur Ruffray ne soit pas resté que cinq minutes… Ce qui risquait malheureusement d'être le cas.

Il sortit sans un mot de l'arrière-boutique mais s'accorda quelques secondes devant le portrait de Fred. George n'était pas encore revenu, Verity s'occupait de la caisse et le sujet du tableau accordait toute son attention à faire rire deux jeunes clientes assez mignonnes. Percy jeta un dernier regard autour de lui puis se permit de prendre entre ses mains la batte de quidditch de son frère : des trois objets, c'était celui qui le caractérisait le mieux par rapport à ses souvenirs. Le chapeau était un uniforme dans lequel il ne l'avait jamais vu, la baguette représentait son talent mais ce n'était pas ça que Percy admirait le plus : il avait rencontré beaucoup de sorcières et de sorciers aux compétences fabuleuses. Mais la batte… Il l'avait vu devenir batteur pour Gryffondor, il l'avait supporté durant les matches, il avait été présent quand Gryffondor avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch durant sa dernière année.

Quand lui avait décidé de devenir plus intellectuel, Fred s'était dirigé vers une voie plus brutale. Percy eut un petit sourire amusé bien que mélancolique avant de reposer la batte de l'autre côté du chapeau tout en évitant de faire tomber ce dernier et la baguette. Enfin, il sortit de la boutique et rassembla sa détermination.

-Ils sont tous dans le coup ! siffla l'assistant d'un air mauvais.

Percy ne prit même pas la peine de lever un sourcil face à cette remarque. Le sorcier en face de lui devait avoir le même âge que Rita, sauf que lui n'avait pas su le dissimuler. Il était maigre et semblait agité, pris par des manies ou des spasmes. Etait-ce une habitude ou un effet de la mort de sa collègue, Percy n'aurait pu le dire.

Il se redressa davantage dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser une telle chose ?

-La Weasley, c'était une vraie furie ! Elle a même failli se jeter sur Rita, heureusement que celle-ci a su s'en débarrasser.

-Comment le savez-vous ? demanda le jeune procureur.

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, et ils l'étaient, Ron avait dit que l'assistant était dans le couloir, et Rita dans le bureau.

-Elle ne me l'a pas dit à moi mais à l'autre Weasley, celui qui est marié à Granger.

Percy savait que Hermione était toujours appelée Granger. Sur les papiers officiels, elle avait son nom de jeune fille et celui de son mari mais dans la vie professionnelle, elle appréciait que ce soit son nom qui ressorte davantage afin de marquer son investissement pour la SALE. Percy la soupçonnait surtout de ne pas vouloir que son association soit mêlée avec la boutique de George. Un résidu de son époque de préfète peut-être.

Cependant, le fait que Ginny ait pu être violente avec Rita donnait de nouvelles pistes pour ses blessures. Peut-être avait-elle réussie à s'en défaire sans mal mais rien n'était sûr. Il devrait demander aux suspects si Rita affichait déjà quelques bleus…

-D'ailleurs, ce dernier porte le titre de mari trompé depuis les révélations de Rita et il n'a pas dû aimer ça.

Percy continua de prendre des notes à contrecœur : il était vrai que depuis _Harry et ses Faux amis, _beaucoup voyaient Harry comme le véritable amour de l'épouse de Ron. Sauf qu'ils ne connaissaient rien à l'amour. C'est Ron qui avait affronté sa peur des araignées pour aider Hermione lorsqu'elle était pétrifiée, c'est Ron qui avait admis son erreur pour la rejoindre, c'est aussi lui qui prenait soin d'elle et de leurs enfants, sans se leurrer d'idéaux de virilité ridicules. Et il en tirait une telle joie qu'il était évident qu'aucune de ses insultes ne l'atteignait.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire sur les suspects ? demanda Percy avec un certain énervement.

Il avait intérêt à dire quelque chose d'intéressant : les remarques dignes de Sorcières Hebdo et le fait qu'il ne s'en prenne qu'aux membres de sa famille l'énervaient de plus en plus.

-Potter et Granger, ils avaient un truc contre elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Rita aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, et c'est peut-être ça qui l'a tuée mais ils la menaient par le bout du nez, elle était obligée d'écrire ces idioties sur les elfes de Maison juste parce que Granger le demandait. Mais ce jour là, juste avant d'entrer dans son bureau, Rita était radieuse. Elle a dit que la tyrannie était terminée et qu'elle aurait à nouveau le droit de s'exprimer, de dire la vérité.

-Vous avez une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?

-Non, pas la moindre. Rita se fait des ennemis, c'est le prix à payer pour déballer des secrets mais elle n'a rien à se reprocher.

Percy dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répondre.

-Bref, je pense qu'elle a fait comprendre à Potter et Granger que leur petit jeu était terminé. Les deux sont sortis assez en colère ce qui était surprenant. Mais en fait, quand j'y pense, rajouta l'assistant en plissant les yeux, c'est surtout la preuve que la ruse de Rita avait marché. Et ils ne devaient pas aimer ça du tout. Ces deux là ont plus de secrets que tous le Ministère réuni. Granger est même revenue la voir, sûrement pour lui glisser un peu d'or dans la bourse mais ça n'a pas marché. Ils n'ont pas voulu perdre leur mainmise sur Rita et l'ont éliminée.

Le procureur fronça davantage les sourcils : cette histoire de chantage l'intéressait, elle était peut-être la clé de toute l'enquête. Et en y réfléchissant, il est vrai qu'au final, ils étaient moins souvent victimes des articles de Rita, voire pas du tout. Et pourtant bien d'autres journalistes s'étaient attaqués au Survivant et à la fille née-moldue qui voulait changer les traditions du monde magique. L'idée que Harry et Hermione aient décidé de convaincre Rita était également une piste : ils auraient voulu s'expliquer et ça aurait dérapé. C'était un peu gros mais il ne fallait écarter aucune piste.

-Et le Loup-garou, pas la peine d'être un génie pour savoir que c'est lui qui a tué Rita, continua l'assistant avec un reniflement.

-Pardon ? Vous venez de dire que c'était les quatre autres suspects qui l'avaient tuée, soupira Percy pour lui montrer l'incohérence de son discours.

Il savait qu'il allait être confronté à la haine qu'inspiraient les loups-garous mais ça l'agaçait malgré tout. Lui aussi avait peur de ces créatures, s'il le pouvait il les évitait mais il n'allait pas faire des accusations grotesques influencées par la crainte ! Il était procureur et savait que ce genre de comportement n'était jamais bénéfique pour qui que ce soit.

-Vous ne comprenez rien, râla le sorcier avec irritation, je vous ai dit que c'était un complot. Potter et Granger cherchaient à faire taire Rita, ils ont donc envoyé d'autres personnes pour les faire suspecter à leur place, et certains pourraient penser que ça tombait bien de se débarrasser des époux gênants si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Percy afficha une grimace dédaigneuse mais l'assistant sembla croire qu'il voulait qu'il lui explique son oint de vue.

-Rita morte, la Weasley et son frère en prison, ils auraient pu avoir la belle vie. Je m'en suis douté dès que je me suis remis de la découverte du cadavre. Bref, ils envoyaient des suspects et parmi eux, le plus violent de tous : le loup-garou. Ce dernier allait s'énerver plus facilement et la tuer sans aucun doute. Et voilà !

-Ca ne tient pas puisque Rita était encore vivante quand Remus Lupin a quitté son bureau.

En fait, Percy n'en savait rien mais il devait la jouer fine afin de savoir si le récit de son ancien professeur était vrai.

-Ouais, je l'ai vu sortir en courant. Il saignait même, Rita ne l'a pas loupé et c'est une chance pour elle. On sait comment ils sont ces types là.

-Vous avez vu Rita juste après le départ de Monsieur Lupin ? demanda Percy, en insistant sur l'avant dernier mot afin de rappeler les bases du respect.

-Elle est sortie quelques secondes pour me dire d'envoyer une lettre au ministère de l'emploi sorcier au sujet de Lupin, comme quoi il l'aurait agressée et qu'il ne devrait plus être admis comme employé nul part. Je l'ai fait immédiatement en faisant jouer les relations de Rita afin qu'une séance ait lieu l'après-midi même ! Mais devinez quoi ?

-Quoi ? répondit Percy sans réfléchir.

-Rita est morte juste avant. Belle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Lupin a dû recevoir une convocation, c'est sûr, et il a décidé de terminer le travail. Ainsi, il n'avait plus de problème avec la justice magique selon lui, les loups-garous ça ne pensent pas plus loin que le bout de leur museau. Et le plan de Potter et Granger était réussi.

Percy ne fit aucune remarque : Lupin avait-il reçu la convocation ? Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il allait devoir faire un petit tour du côté des registres de la poste du ministère.

Cependant, si cette histoire était vraie, Remus avait un nouveau mobile pour tuer Rita. Ca et cette histoire de chantage de la part des amis de Ron…

Il ne pouvait croire que Ron ait pu agir juste par jalousie, par honneur, mais au fond, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé abandonner ses amis durant la guerre et il semblait l'avoir fait. Cependant, il était également revenu et Percy était bien placé pour savoir qu'admettre une telle erreur nécessitait énormément d'efforts.

-Et vous, où étiez-vous ce jour là ?

-J'ai déjà tout raconté à la brigade magique : je suis arrivé à neuf heures, Rita est arrivée un peu après, ravie de son plan. Je ne vais jamais dans son bureau, c'est toujours elle qui sort pour me dire quoi faire. Vers une heure et demie, juste après que le loup-garou se soit enfui et que j'ai écrit la lettre pour le ministère de l'emploi sorcier, je suis parti manger. On mange toujours plus tard que les autres parce que les scoops se passent souvent aux heures de pointe. Donc elle était dans son bureau quand je suis parti et j'ai fermé la porte à clé derrière moi. Je suis retourné à la Gazette vers deux heures et demie, ou deux heures quarante en compagnie de deux collègues et là j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte. Normalement Rita la garde fermée, qu'elle s'y trouve ou non. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil et elle était là, sur le flanc, morte.

-Et la porte dont vous détenez la clé ?

-Ouverte également mais ça, ça arrive plus fréquemment : parfois on reçoit des coursiers qui se comportent comme s'ils étaient chez eux… Mais c'est peut-être une piste en effet !

-Vous n'avez vu personne entre temps ?

L'assistant réfléchit et jeta un regard soupçonneux aux cheveux roux de Percy.

-J'ai vu la petite Weasley partir précipitamment par une cheminée à l'entrée avant que je ne monte les escaliers. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit elle qui l'ait tuée… Je vous l'ai dit : Potter et Granger ont tout manigancé pour qu'on les débarrasse des gêneurs.

Percy garda à nouveau le silence. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il lui demanda le nom de ses collègues ainsi que celui du restaurant dans lequel il avait déjeuné. L'assistant alla jusqu'à lui donner une description du serveur afin que le procureur ne puisse pas retourner ses alibis contre lui.

Avant de partir, Percy se rappela d'un détail :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer dans son bureau ?

-Non, elle y garde énormément d'informations et elle fait attention à ce que peu de personne puisse l'interrompre durant ses entretiens. Disons qu'en plus de mon rôle de secrétaire et de photographe, je garde également la porte. La plupart du temps, elle m'envoie des notes volantes : elle a toujours sa plume à papote sur elle alors pas besoin de quitter son bureau.

-Nous allons y faire des recherches et continuer l'enquête, déclara Percy. Si jamais vous êtes au courant de quoique ce soit, vous feriez mieux de nous en parler immédiatement à moins de vouloir être accusé de complicité.

L'assistant fit une grimace et regarda autour de lui.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a mais… Vous n'avez pas les vrais éléments. Je ne les connais pas, je vous jure ! insista-t-il face au regard glacial de Percy. Mais je sais qu'il y a une sorte de coffre dans lequel elle cache des preuves qui lu permettent d'être au calme par rapport à certaines personnes. Peut-être que la preuve contre Granger et Potter est là dedans.

-Pourquoi le garder près d'elle ? Pourquoi pas à Gringotts ? demanda le procureur.

-Une perquisition peut être faite à la banque, mais à son bureau, elle a toujours ce coffre sous la main. Elle peut le cacher quand elle veut. Je ne sais pas où il est exactement. Je suspecte son existence, c'est tout.

Percy acquiesça, satisfait : cette enquête le forçait à soupçonner ses proches mais s'il découvrait ce mystérieux coffre, il pourrait chercher d'autres pistes… Ou au moins se défouler sur d'autres malfrats parce que malgré les termes enjolivés employés par l'assistant, ce qui était caché servait bel et bien à faire chanter d'autres sorciers. Cette enquête se transformait en chasse au trésor.

Mais le trésor n'était-il pas que le déguisement de la boîte de Pandore ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le coffre**

-Trois paires de boucles d'oreilles, une autre boîte de maquillage, deux dossiers nommés « _RF96_ » et « _Rec21_ »…  
La liste des affaires de Rita ne cessait d'augmenter. Heureusement, Percy avait réussi à obtenir des renforts : deux nouvelles recrues du département de la justice magique déterraient ce qu'ils pouvaient sans avoir le droit d'ouvrir quoique ce soit. Percy était vraiment reconnaissant envers Kingsley de lui avoir accordé cette aide précieuse.

Au bout de deux heures, ils avaient fini par trouver le fameux « trésor » de Rita : le coffre contenant le matériel nécessaire pour faire chanter un bon nombre de personnes. Il n'avait pas été difficile à ouvrir, juste à trouver : sous le parquet sous son bureau, dissimulé par un sort de poussière. Le jeune procureur ignorait s'il devait être catastrophé ou amusé de l'état actuel de la salle : un trou béant devant lui, les tiroirs vides par terre, le bureau cassé en cinq, le papier peint arraché des murs, les fenêtres n'avaient plus de rideaux ni de volets…

-Merci jeunes gens… Je pense que c'est la seule fois où vous aurez eu le droit de détruire ainsi une scène de crime.

Les deux sorciers affichèrent un sourire contrit avant de partir.  
Percy se retrouvait donc en possession de très nombreux dossiers et un éventail de sorciers dans une situation compromettante. Voilà pourquoi c'est lui qui avait été choisi. Son impartialité et sa discrétion assuraient au ministre un travail rigoureux et il était évident depuis le début qu'il allait trouver quelque chose de ce genre.

Il commença à trier les dossiers puis finit par trouver ce qu'il craignait le plus : des informations au sujet de ses proches. Des lettres de menaces de Ginny, des demandes toujours plus fortes de Lupin, des ordres d'Hermione contenant des sous-entendus proches de l'intimidation, des remarques d'Harry sous forme de convocations ministérielles.  
Face à ces lettres, Percy eut un moment de doute : Rita serait-elle sortie ? Elle avait été retrouvée morte dans son bureau mais peut-être avait-elle été ramenée… L'assistant était sorti pour la pause déjeuner et peut-être en avait-elle profité pour aller voir son assassin. C'était étrange tout de même. L'assistant semblait avoir sous-entendu qu'elle était dans son bureau.  
Cependant Percy détenait trop d'expérience pour se contenter de sous-entendus. Il devait retrouver Ruffray et demander à l'assistant s'il savait si Rita était dans son bureau ou non.

Et puis Ron devrait être réinterrogé. Sans compter Ginny et ses lettres de menaces, Harry… Et Lupin avec cette histoire de convocation. Percy avait de plus en plus d'informations mais avec également plus de questions et de scrupules.  
Il continua de feuilleter les données recueillies par Rita sans trouver quoique ce soit de bien dangereux contre Hermione. Elle semblait réellement avoir la mainmise sur la journaliste. Et tant qu'il n'avait rien contre elle, il n'avait pas de raison de l'interroger. Il était soulagé pour elle mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un pincement au cœur : l'étau se resserrait sur sa famille directe.

Au moment où il se levait, une note volante arriva devant lui. Il la déplia et reconnut l'écriture d'un des secrétaires du département de la Justice Magique.

« _Votre frère nous a contactés : il a dit que Monsieur Ruffray était à la boutique en ce moment même._ »

Percy écarquilla les yeux puis décida qu'il était préférable d'aller voir cet homme en premier : autant ne pas retenir ce pauvre monsieur plus longtemps. Et comme ça il ne perdrait pas de temps. Il sortit une plume et griffonna une demande d'interrogatoire express pour les suspects Ginny et Ron Weasley, peut-être en savait-il plus sur leur sœur que lui-même, ainsi que Harry Potter et Remus Lupin. Après avoir lu le contenu du coffre, ces quatre là devenaient ses principaux suspects. Il ajouta une note pour qu'on lui amène l'assistant de Rita au plus vite.

Il se redressa complètement et se prépara à transplaner.  
Ce qu'il ne réussit pas.

Percy leva un sourcil curieux puis comprit que le bureau était protégé : personne ne pouvait transplaner à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur. Cela avait du coûter un joli tas d'or à Rita mais il comprenait qu'avec tous ses ennemis, elle devait devenir légèrement paranoïaque. D'où le coffre d'ailleurs.

Il sortit dans le bureau de l'assistant -absent- mais là aussi le sort agissait, ce ne fut que dans le couloir qu'il put transplaner et arriver dans son habituelle petite ruelle adjacente au Chemin de Traverse.  
Il marcha d'un pas rapide, priant pour que Monsieur Ruffray soit toujours présent et ne put s'empêcher de courir les derniers mètres. En entrant dans a boutique il croisa le regard de Verity qui lui montra l'arrière boutique du pouce. Il acquiesça et se faufila jusqu'à son but.

Percy y vit son frère dans ses vêtements de travail ainsi qu'un homme robuste, avec une barbe courte mais épaisse, des habits soigneusement repassés et un air très grave. Plus de cinquante ans facilement.  
Pas du tout le genre d'homme que Percy aurait imaginé fréquenter Weasley, Farces pour sorciers Facétieux.

L'homme le salua d'un geste de la tête et Percy y répondit avec respect.

-Voici monsieur Ruffray. Monsieur voici Percy, notre frère. Il aimerait savoir comment ce qui s'est passé le jour où vous êtes venu chercher votre commande.

Monsieur Ruffray se tourna vers Percy qui insista :

-Votre témoignage permettrait de mieux savoir ce qui s'est passé… Et peut-être même d'innocenter un des suspects.

Le jeune procureur ne put s'empêcher de voir le visage de George s'illuminer légèrement et il le regretta immédiatement. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça, il venait de donner de faux espoirs à son frère.

-Je vois. Ce jour là je suis arrivé à deux heures et trois minutes. Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique alors j'ai vérifié l'heure, c'est pour ça que je m'en rappelle aussi bien. Je craignais être arrivé trop tôt. Finalement, j'ai appelé le gérant et quelqu'un est sorti de la remise. Un jeune homme avec les mêmes cheveux que vous deux. Et des tâches de rousseur. Il semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Peut-être moi. Il m'a salué tout en remettant de l'ordre autour de lui. Je lui ai donné mon nom et le détail de ma commande et il est allé voir dans le registre.  
-Vous l'avez vu faire ?  
-Oui, il n'est pas sorti de la salle à ce moment là : il a juste tiré un énorme classeur du comptoir puis a commencé à chercher mon nom. Il a fini par le trouver et m'a demandé d'attendre. Il est parti et j'ai entendu du bruit… C'était étouffé mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il déplaçait d'autres paquets. Je crois que j'ai attendu cinq minutes avant qu'il n'arrive avec mon paquet. Il m'a expliqué qu'il y avait eu un problème dans le rangement des marchandises et que ça lui avait pris plus de temps que normalement. Pour me remercier de l'attente il m'a offert une de ces baguettes farceuses. J'ai trouvé ça très responsable et poli de sa part donc je ne me suis pas plaint. Quand je suis parti, il rangeait derrière le comptoir. Il devait être deux heures dix je crois.

Le témoignage semblait correct : il était assez précis tout en détenant des explications pour une aussi bonne mémoire. Ron avait pris du temps… Or le désordre dont il parlait n'était plus visible : cette partie de la boutique semblait aussi impeccable que le laboratoire de Katie Bell.

-Quand vous parlez de rangement, est-ce que vous pourriez être plus précis ?  
-Eh bien il a signé quelque chose dans le registre qu'il a ensuite rangé, ainsi que les baguettes farceuses… Il a remis à leur place quelques objets qu'il avait déplacés lors de ses trajets : un chapeau violet, la caisse, des petites choses. Je n'ai pas fait très attention je dois l'avouer.

Rien ne semblait compromettant. En réalité, tout dépendait de la réponse de l'assistant au sujet de la sortie de Rita ou non : si elle était de sortie, tous les suspects n'avaient plus le moindre alibi ou presque.

-Une dernière question si vous me permettez : quelle était la nature de votre commande ?  
-Des pastilles pour vomir, répondit Monsieur Ruffray avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Percy eut du mal à retenir un sourire : peut-être que ses deux frères cadets lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais au moins ils lui avaient épargné leurs propres créations. Il se considérait assez chanceux sur ce point.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur. Votre témoignage m'a beaucoup aidé.

Monsieur Ruffray fit un signe de tête à Percy avant d'être raccompagné par George à la sortie. Pendant ce temps le procureur réfléchissait : Ron était donc bel et bien à la boutique et ce, pendant un petit moment… Au moment du crime plus précisément. Tout semblait s'arranger pour lui mais il y avait cette histoire de sortie, de bureau fermé ou non.

-Alors ? Ca s'arrange ou pas pour Ron ? demanda George.  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai découvert quelque chose… Au sujet d'eux tous en fait. Je dois lui demander plus de précisions.

Percy observa à nouveau les stocks qui s'élevaient autours d'eux et George devina sa question.

-Il y avait bel et bien du bazar quand Ron a dû se charger de la boutique. Enfin, plutôt à cause de lui. Quand il a transplané ici, il n'était pas dans son assiette, je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et il s'est défoulé sur quelques cartons. Résultat c'était un peu la pagaille, de la peinture et des objets un peu partout et il a dû avoir du mal à prendre la livraison sans tout faire tomber d'un seul coup.

Percy acquiesça, satisfait de cette explication. Il semblait tout naturel qu'une personne qui sorte d'un entretien avec Rita et qui n'arrive pas à trouver sa femme ensuite soit un peu sur les nerfs, et Ron avait toujours été du genre à se défouler sur les objets… Jamais sur les humains. Même durant les bagarres entre frères.

* * *

-Elle avait fermé la porte à clé. Elle m'a donné l'ordre d'envoyer le courrier contre Lupin puis j'ai entendu sa clé tourner dans la porte. Elle le fait souvent et elle ne ressort qu'une fois que je suis revenu. D'ailleurs c'est moi qui ai fermé la porte de mon bureau en sortant or elle était ouverte quand je suis revenu. C'est pour ça que j'étais d'autant plus surpris de voir la porte entrouverte ! siffla l'assistant de Rita sur le ton de la confidence.  
-Mais la clé était dans la poche de Rita quand on l'a retrouvée, fit Percy en regardant ses notes, sur un ton froid.

Il n'aimait pas que cet homme le prenne pour un semblable.

-C'est évident : Potter et Granger sont extrêmement doués en magie : ils ont pu trouver un moyen de trafiquer le mécanisme. Et les deux Weasley ne doivent pas en être à leur premier larcin, vous savez comment ils sont, surtout la plus jeune. Enfin il suffisait de laisser la bête faire le sale boulot.

Percy commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir emprunté la batte de Fred lorsqu'il était à la boutique. Se défouler un bon coup le tentait tellement. Comme il comprenait Ron !

-Bon, je vois. Vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'est pas sortie donc ?  
-Oui. Il n'y a que dans mon bureau qu'elle aurait pu le faire et elle est restée dans le sien, de toute évidence : elle avait fermé la porte à clé comme je vous l'ai dit.

Percy s'apprêtait à replier ses notes quand une erreur de compréhension le stoppa dans son geste.

-Pardon ? Je croyais qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans vos deux bureaux.

Il avait bel et bien essayé sans y arriver.

-Personne ne le peut sauf Rita : en installant la barrière de transplanage elle a demandé à ce qu'elle seule puisse transplaner et ce, seulement dans mon bureau. C'est grâce à son bracelet qu'elle peut le faire. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit mais je l'ai deviné : elle le portait tout le temps, c'était donc évident, marmonna l'assistant, apparemment fier de lui.  
-Donc il aurait fallu détenir la clé et le bracelet de Rita pour rentrer dans son bureau sans passer par la porte de votre salle.  
-En effet.

Percy se remémora les descriptions de Kati Bell : son bracelet l'avait blessée. Quelqu'un lui avait saisi le poignet, c'était peut-être à cause de ça. Or Remus Lupin avait admis avoir agi de la sorte.  
Peut-être que lui ou un autre suspect lui avait subtilisé son bijou pour ensuite l'utiliser plus tard afin de la tuer. Quelqu'un qui en saurait assez sur elle. Donc soit Remus soit Hermione. Et le tueur serait ressorti en utilisant la clé, l'aurait redéposée dans la poche du cadavre et voilà.  
Et les coups reçus provenaient sûrement d'une altercation… Mais avec qui ?

Percy fronça les sourcils en tentant de se remémorer le bracelet mais rien ne lui venait en tête, il voyait uniquement les plaies autour du poignet de la journaliste. Avaient-ils retrouvé ledit bracelet ?

-Monsieur Weasley ? Les suspects vous attendent, fit une Auror qui venait d'apparaître à côté d'eux.

Percy acquiesça et la suivit, abandonnant le désagréable assistant.

* * *

-Oui, il y avait du bazar. Skeeter m'avait énervé et je me suis lâché chez George. J'ai tout rangé ensuite mais entre temps quelques cartons me sont tombés dessus. J'en souffre encore, plaisanta Ron en montrant ses avant bras parsemés de bleus.  
-Est-elle venue te voir au magasin ?  
-Rita ? s'étonna Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Non… Il y avait ce monsieur venu pour sa commande mais je n'ai pas vu Rita. Mais c'est vrai que je lui avais demandé de venir pour mettre certaines choses au clair.

Percy fut surpris par sa réponse. Il lui avait demandé de venir à la boutique ?

-Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

Il vit son frère rougir et ses mains se crisper sur les accoudoirs.

-Je voulais qu'elle cesse tout ça. A cause d'elle Ginny est fâchée, Harry est triste et elle menaçait Hermione. Je voulais qu'elle passe pour lui mettre les points sur les i mais elle n'est pas venue. Ca m'a encore plus énervé qu'elle me méprise ainsi.  
-Que comptais-tu faire exactement ?  
-Hermione ne le sait pas mais j'avais prévu de faire un marché avec elle : elle n'écrivait plus rien contre nous et elle n'aurait plus à écrire ce que Hermione lui demandait. C'était un peu traître mais je devais agir.

Percy ne savait que répondre : il trahissait sa femme pour ne plus être vu comme un lâche ?

-C'était pour ça ? demanda Percy sans arriver à cacher son incrédulité.

Ron lui jeta un regard sombre et mauvais.

-Tu savais que Ginny a été agressée plusieurs fois depuis qu'elle est mariée à Harry ?

* * *

-Ce sont ces articles. A cause d'elle, tout le monde me voit comme… Comme une putain. Et il y en a qui se croient tout permis.  
-Pourquoi tu n'as pas porté plainte ? s'exclama Percy.  
-Elle aurait adoré ça ! Elle en aurait profité pour faire croire que c'est moi qui l'aurais cherché pour ensuite déplumer ces ordures ! hurla Ginny, en se levant de son siège.

Percy se tut un instant. Sa petite sœur allait de nouveau mal et il n'avait rien vu, rien fait. Encore une fois. Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

-Tout ça c'est de la faute d'Hermione. Si elle n'avait pas tant cherché à se glorifier, on ne vivrait pas ça. Skeeter a écrit ce fichu bouquin que tout le monde lit et on en souffre. Ron n'ose pas lever la voix contre Hermione et Harry ne fait qu'aggraver les choses en la fréquentant.

Percy fut légèrement secoué par ces accusations : elle s'en prenait à tous ces proches plus qu'à Rita Skeeter elle-même.

-Ginny, tu as été vue dans le hall de la Gazette juste avant qu'on ne découvre le cadavre…  
-Je suis venue pour la voir mais la porte était fermée donc je suis repartie, déclara-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
-Et le lettres de menaces que tu as envoyées ?  
-Comme tu le dis : des menaces, pas des actes.

* * *

-J'ai essayé de calmer les rumeurs, les actes… Ron m'a même demandé de mettre les choses au clair avec Skeeter mais j'ai également la responsabilité de milliers d'elfes de maison sur mes épaules ! Je ne vais pas tout abandonner juste parce que des bruits de couloirs déplaisent à certains. Ron est plus fort que ça et se laisser faire aurait été comme approuver Rita.

Percy soupira face à l'expression déterminée d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi es-tu retournée la voir ?  
-Pour mon agenda, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
-Et je ne te crois pas.

Hermione plissa les yeux et Percy crut voir son ancien professeur de métamorphose en face de lui.

-Peu importe. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.

Le procureur soupira une deuxième fois. Elle était un peu trop têtue et elle ne parlerait pas sans nouveaux éléments.

-Tu sais que Ginny a été agressée plusieurs fois ?

Hermione baissa légèrement la tête et afficha une mine contrite.

-Oui. Ron m'en a parlé. Ils se sont fâchés à cause de ça justement. Elle lui en veut de ne pas me convaincre. Et elle ne me parle plus depuis des mois.

Percy n'était pas la personne la plus proche de ce groupe mais cette nouvelle l'étonnait malgré tout. Pire encore : personne n'avait jugé bon de le prévenir.

-Alors pourquoi n'essayais-tu pas de calmer les choses ?  
-Je ne pouvais pas faiblir. Au moindre signe d'abandon, j'aurais tout perdu.  
-Et pour Remus et son fils ?  
-J'ai essayé pour eux mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je tente d'arranger les choses mais plus que la société, c'est désormais Andromeda qu'il faut convaincre. Il ne faut pas s'attarder sur ce que pensent les gens.

Percy soupira : si seulement c'était si simple.

* * *

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Hermione, souffla Harry avec une mine dépitée.

Percy comprenait un peu pourquoi Ginny en voulait autant à son ancienne meilleure amie : si son propre mari ne prenait pas son parti, il était naturel qu'elle cherche un coupable. Or Ron et Hermione étaient parfaits pour ce rôle : l'un pour son manque d'action et l'autre pour l'inverse.

-Elle a essayé mais elle tient réellement à la SALE. De plus, même moi je n'ai pas réussi. On fait notre possible mais voilà. Et puis il est bénéfique pour elle d'être vue avec Krum et moi, il semblerait qu'on atteint plus d'esprits ainsi.  
-Et qu'en pense Ron ?  
-On s'est déjà expliqué à ce sujet. Il ne m'en veut pas, il me l'a dit. Il raconte parfois que notre septième année lui a servi de vaccin, rigola le survivant. Il s'inquiète davantage au sujet de Ginny, des enfants. Ils commencent à comprendre ce qui se raconte autour d'eux et ce n'est pas bon pour eux.

Percy secoua la tête, attristé pour ses neveux.

-C'est pour ça que je suis resté un peu plus longtemps que Hermione l'autre jour. Je voulais qu'elle cesse, j'étais prêt à accepter ce qu'elle voulait mais elle a refusé. Elle a réellement une dent conte Hermione et on paye tous. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle fait ce qu'elle pense être juste et je lui suis reconnaissant, pour la mémoire de Dobby. Rita savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre elle donc elle s'en est pris à son entourage et c'est lâche.  
-Et Ginny ? Que pense-t-elle de tout ça ?

L'expression de Harry semblait si douloureuse que Percy se demanda à un moment s'il ne s'était pas ouvert sa plaie à la main.

-Elle n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. J'ai pensé à demander à Luna Lovegood de me laisser un article pour que je mette les choses au clair mais Hermione pense que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle a sûrement raison, elle s'y connaît mieux que moi en communication.

* * *

-Non, elle avait encore son bracelet avec elle quand je l'ai quittée. Je m'en souviens, il m'avait fait assez mal.  
-Vous avez également envoyé des lettres à Rita Skeeter. Des lettres assez insistantes.  
-Je vous en ai déjà expliqué la raison, répondit Remus avec un sourire qui rappela des souvenirs du collège à Percy.  
-Et elle vous en a envoyé une le jour de sa mort.

Cette fois ci, son ancien professeur n'afficha aucun sourire. Son visage s'assombrit et ses yeux devinrent presque menaçants.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'elle vous avait attaqué en justice.  
-Je sais. J'aurai dû. C'est mon pire défaut, de ne pas savoir dire toute la vérité aux gens quand il le faut, soupira-t-il. Elle m'a dit, après que je lui ai saisi le poignet et qu'elle a répliqué par un diffindo et quelques coups que c'en était fini de moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je me suis ensuite enfui alors qu'elle lisait ce qu'elle venait de recevoir par hibou. En rentrant au travail, j'ai reçu une lettre du département de l'emploi sorcier indiquant que j'étais convoqué pour un conseil de discipline. Elle avait été très rapide, elle a sûrement dû faire jouer ses relations et allait m'accuser de l'avoir agressée. Son assistant serait probablement de la partie et j'allais perdre mon emploi. Cependant, elle est morte avant que sa plainte ne soit prise en compte. Vos collègues ont pris la lettre en question.

Percy fronça les sourcils. Ca tenait debout mais il devait y avoir quelque chose qui manquait.

-Vous n'avez rien tenté ? Vous avez accepté cette plainte ?  
-Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Je suis un loup-garou, toute tentative de défense de ma part est vue comme une preuve de ma culpabilité. Là j'avais encore une minuscule chance de m'en sortir sans perdre tout espoir de trouver un travail. Il était évident que j'allais perdre celui que j'ai actuellement mais voilà.

Percy en venait presque à s'en vouloir de faire partie de ce monde : Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny… Eux tous voulaient se défendre et étaient innocents, enfin, jusqu'à la veille du meurtre, mais n'avaient pas les moyens de le faire. Juste la peur d'aggraver les choses.  
Puis une information lui revint en mémoire.

-Le hibou… Qui lui a apporté la lettre quand vous êtes parti… Vous pourriez m'en dire plus ?

Remus écarquilla les yeux et se détendit légèrement. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus derrière cette plainte ?

-Il détenait un tout petit papier. Elle a eu un sourire mauvais mais rien d'autre. Je… Je me suis enfui après cela.

Percy allait lui répondre lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit sur Kingsley Shacklebolt. A ce moment là, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Monsieur Weasley ? J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, déclara le Ministre de la Magie.

Percy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Par réflexe plus que par crainte il fit signe à l'Auror au fond de la salle de surveiller Remus puis suivit son supérieur.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans son bureau.

Le Ministre sortit de sa poche une baguette que Percy n'avait encore jamais vue, puis réalisa une remontée des sortilèges. Le premier sort qui en sortit fut un Avada Kedavra, suivi d'un autre.

-Elle a été retrouvée derrière un des tableaux dans le couloir menant au bureau de l'emploi magique, déclara Shacklebolt tandis que d'autres sorts en sortaient tels que des diffindos ou des endoloris.

Percy releva le regard, inquiet.

-C'est là où l'on a intercepté Remus Lupin et Harry Potter peu de temps après le meurtre de Rita Skeeter.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Les vérités**

Un diffindo sortit de la baguette, suivi par ce que Percy imagina être un sort de répulsion mais il ne pu en avoir la certitude : son ultime supérieur venait de mettre un terme à la remontée des sortilèges, les laissant seuls face à une baguette inerte.

-Monsieur Potter est sorti un peu avant deux heures de son travail. Il tentait justement de rejoindre Monsieur Lupin. On les a retrouvés tous les deux ensemble.

Percy ne se posa même pas la question du pourquoi ces deux là ne le lui avaient pas dit : pour se protéger l'un l'autre. Voilà ce qu'il y avait de plus derrière cette histoire de plainte, de séance, que Lupin ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne.

-L'un des deux a probablement caché la baguette à ce moment là. Elle provient des archives du département de la justice. Potter y a facilement accès.

Le procureur restait silencieux. Voilà pourquoi le Ministre de la magie en personne venait le voir : il fallait éviter à tout prix que cela s'ébruite.

-La baguette appartenait à une ancienne Mangemort arrêtée récemment. C'est pourquoi elle n'était pas encore sous clé.

-Et rend facile la dissimulation de maléfice, compléta le procureur.

Le Ministre acquiesça avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Est-on sur que ce sort a été lancé par Harry ?

-Non, justement. Mais cette baguette n'avait rien à faire là et on peut penser que c'est Remus Lupin qui l'a utilisée grâce à Harry. Ca ne me fait pas plaisir de dire cela mais pensez aux répercussions sur le moral de la société : que leur sauveur soit devenu un meurtrier serait vu comme une catastrophe et la plus belle opportunité de ses opposants.

Et des vôtres, pensa amèrement Percy. Son respect pour le Ministre s'effritait peu à peu.

-Donc vous voudriez que j'accuse Monsieur Lupin ?

-Je ne sais pas. On pourrait également dire que Potter s'est fourni la baguette pour sa femme ou que Granger a su profiter d'un moment d'inattention. Ou que votre frère… Enfin, je veux dire que je ne sais pas du tout, termina-t-il précipitamment.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Percy avait jeté un regard noir au sorcier le plus haut placé de toute leur société. Il devait faire attention, ce n'était pas professionnel or il s'était toujours glorifié d'être impartial et impassible mais là… Là il parlait de ses proches comme de vulgaires voyous.

- Je veux uniquement que vous fassiez votre travail et évitiez les fuites… J'aimerais également être le premier informé de votre conclusion. D'ailleurs, j'en ai profité pour vous rapporter la baguette de Rita, il semblerait que vous en ayez fait la demande, termina le Ministre avant de s'en aller, laissant les deux baguettes entre les mains de Percy.

Ce dernier resta immobile dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées.

C'est vrai, selon le coupable le Ministère allait devoir réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Harry était le Survivant, un Auror qui plus est. Hermione un membre influent, ces deux là détenaient une certaine immunité. Tout le contraire de Lupin. Cependant, Percy se doutait que si Lupin était condamné, le Ministre ferait tout pour étouffer l'affaire afin de le protéger, lui et son fils.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il observa à nouveau les deux baguettes qu'il tenait dans la main. L'idée de les changer lui traversa l'esprit mais qu'y gagnerait-il ? Pas grand-chose. Et il était évident que les registres avaient été mis à jour pour al baguette de Rita, d'où le temps qu'il avait mis pour l'obtenir.

Il sortit sa propre baguette avec peu de convictions et vérifia les derniers sorts lancés par la baguette de la victime. Un sort de répulsion… Un diffindo… Quelques sorts de bureau.

Pas grand-chose.

Au moins l'avant dernier sortilège coïncidait avec la version de Remus Lupin : il y avait bel et bien eu attaque mais il était évident qu'elle aurait pu faire passer ça pour de la légitime défense. Et puis ça n'arrangeait pas cette histoire de baguette dissimulée.

Et Harry ?

Peut-être avait-il commis le meurtre et avait tenté de cacher la baguette ?

Percy serra les mâchoires puis jeta un regard vers la porte qui le menait au suspect préféré de tous. Une partie de lui savait qu'il serait plus tenté de le considérer comme coupable. Une autre, en cherchant à l'empêcher de se laisser porter par des préjugés, réclamait plus de preuves… Plus que pour n'importe quel autre suspect.

Il poussa la porte et se retrouva à nouveau face à son ancien professeur qui le regardait d'un air presque curieux. En voyant son expression se changer en inquiétude polie, Percy devina qu'il devait avoir mauvaise mine également.

Il se réinstalla le plus lentement possible et se retrouva obligé de parler :

-Votre histoire d'agression par Rita a été confirmée par sa baguette…

Le visage de Remus Lupin sembla se détendre d'un seul coup et Percy sentit son cœur se serrer en sachant ce qui l'attendrait ensuite.

-Par contre nous avons retrouvé une baguette près de l'endroit où vous et Harry Potter avez été arrêtés. Cette baguette a réalisé un sort de mort, le même que celui qui a tué Rita Skeeter selon nos spécialistes. Que pouvez-vous dire à ce sujet ?

Il ne devait pas lui donner de piste. Peut-être ne savait-il rien, peut-être était-il celui qui avait demandé à Harry de la subtiliser, peut-être était-ce réellement un complot comme l'avait imaginé l'assistant de la journaliste.

Les yeux de Remus se plissèrent si légèrement que Percy ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas été si près de lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Il cherche quelle est la meilleure réponse, pensa Percy. Or, cela voulait dire qu'il était au courant de la baguette. Ou peut-être improvisait-il ?

-C'est… C'est moi qui ai utilisé cette baguette, déclara Remus en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Elle n'est pas à moi mais… Je l'ai gardée après la Grande Bataille, elle provenait sûrement d'un des nombreux morts. Je savais qu'il pourrait m'arriver quelque chose et donc je l'ai conservée.

Percy resta impassible.

-Quand et comment cela s'est-il passé ?

-Juste après avoir reçu la convocation, je me suis rendu dans son bureau. J'ai forcé les deux portes et je me suis retrouvé face à elle. J'étais fatigué de tout ça, fatigué de tout ce qu'elle nous faisait et… C'est arrivé comme ça.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Le suspect gardait les yeux clos et fronçait toujours plus les sourcils.

-Quand vous dites « nous », vous parlez de qui ? demanda Percy.

-Moi, Teddy, Harry… Nous tous.

-Vous voulez dire par rapport aux agressions de Ginny ? ajouta sombrement le procureur, toujours travaillé par sa conscience.

Remus acquiesça en affichant une moue.

-Oui. Ca m'étonne qu'il vous en ait parlé mais en même temps, au point où on en est, je le comprends. Vous voyez maintenant, cette journaliste les a tellement fait souffrir et je savais que si rien ne changeait, Ginny continuerait d'agir ainsi. Il ne s'est jamais plaint, il était bien trop heureux d'avoir une famille et pour ça, je le comprends. Et il l'aime. Cependant, je devais agir alors... Voilà.

Percy resta un moment bouche-bée.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Remus Lupin venait de lui dire qu'il avait tué Rita non pas pour que Ginny ne soit plus agressée mais pour que celle-ci… Ne s'attaque plus à Harry ?

C'était le monde à l'envers !

-Attendez, je ne comprends pas. Ginny s'en est prise à Harry ? Je vous parlais des agressions dont elle avait été la victime.

Remus ouvrit finalement les yeux et les posa sur Percy. Ce dernier s'attendait à le voir se mordre la lèvre comme s'il en avait trop dit mais au contraire, il semblait fatigué, épuisé mais pas étonné.

-Donc il ne vous l'a pas dit. Je vois. Ca a commencé avant les agressions. Ginny n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, provoquée par Rita Skeeter, et elle créait de plus en plus de crise. C'est naturel, elle avait besoin de rejeter cette violence, je ne la blâme pas le moins du monde mais le seul défouloir qu'elle avait était Harry. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit mise à dos Hermione et Ron. Puis, vu que la situation ne s'améliorait pas, ses crises se sont aggravées. Harry a finit par encaisser des coups. Il ne l'a dit à personne je pense, ni à Ron, ni à Hermione mais quand je venais lui rendre visite… J'avais presque l'impression de me voir. En la matière, j'ai de l'expérience, finit-il avec un sourire sans joie.

Percy restait muet. Dans sa tête défilaient les lettres de menaces de Ginny envers Rita Skeeter, la colère de sa petite sœur lors de l'interrogatoire, les remords de Ron et Hermione, l'air anxieux d'Harry… Et sa main. Blessée.

-Qu'allez vous faire ? demanda Remus, l'air blasé.

-Je… Je vais devoir interroger ma sœur.

-Et à mon sujet ?

Percy le regarda sans comprendre avant de se rappeler de son coup de bluff.

-Ah… Vous êtes innocent. Enfin, pour le moment.

-Non, je ne le suis pas. J'ai tué Rita Skeeter, je vous l'ai dit il y a moins de cinq minutes. Rappelez-vous.

Percy secoua la tête et eut un sourire faible.

-Vous avez prétendu avoir conservé cette baguette depuis la Grande Bataille or elle a été obtenue il y a peu par le Ministère. En fait, seul Harry aurait pu l'obtenir. Et vu comme vous cherchez à le protéger, je pense que si vous êtes coupable, Harry est complice. Alors… Vous considérez-vous toujours comme celui qui a utilisé cette baguette ?

Les traits de Remus se crispèrent et il jeta un regard mauvais au procureur.

Il cherchait uniquement à protéger Harry. C'était un homme bien. Mais peut-être avait-il réellement commis ce meurtre. Cependant, ce n'était pas avec cette baguette… Et ce désir de protection donnait naissance à de nouveaux soupçons envers le survivant.

Il fit signe à l'Auror au fond de la salle de ramener le suspect.

Il devait voir sa sœur mais avant toute chose, il devait interroger celui qui avait subtilisé la baguette.

Harry gardait la tête entre les mains depuis un moment.

Percy restait silencieux par respect. Il ignorait si cette réaction était issue de la honte ou de la peur de dire quelque chose contre Ginny. Ou peut-être était-il juste perdu.

Par chance, le Survivant ne lui demandait pas qui le lui avait dit : il n'avait pas envie de mentir et encore moins de tout mettre sur le dos de Remus Lupin.

-Remus Lupin prétend que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a tué Rita Skeeter. Pour qu'elle ne s'en prenne plus à toi et Ginny.

Harry redressa si brusquement la tête que Percy se demanda s'il ne s'était pas fait mal à la nuque en même temps.

-C'est complètement faux ! Il n'a rien fait du tout ! hurla-t-il.

-Est-ce que ta blessure provient réellement de Ginny ? demanda gravement Percy.

-Je te dis que Remus n'a pas tué Rita ! Je ne te permettrai pas de dire…

-J'ESSAYE DE T'INNOCENTER !

Harry resta muet un instant mais conserva son expression colérique tandis que Percy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et aux oreilles. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter ainsi.

-Je sais que Remus ne l'a pas fait. Il a tenté de s'accuser pour vous protéger mais dans ses aveux il y avait un défaut énorme. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment, et réponds à ma question : est-ce que c'est Ginny qui t'a blessé à la main ?

Harry jeta un regard soupçonneux autour de lui avant d'acquiescer.

-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres coups que tu as reçus ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires…

-Bon sang, Harry ! Que tu le veuilles ou non tu fais partie de ma famille et je suis procureur. Il est évident que je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur ! Je cherche seulement à vous protéger et pour le moment cette histoire de violence conjugale, bien qu'elle m'attriste profondément, pourrait t'épargner bien des problèmes.

Face à l'expression de son beau-frère, Percy rajouta :

-Le cadavre de Rita montre qu'elle s'est débattue contre son agresseur. Vous êtes plusieurs à avoirs des marques, si vous pouvez les expliquer c'est toujours ça de pris.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça, il prenait parti, il quittait son rôle de procureur et s'appropriait celui d'avocat de la défense. Cependant, à chaque révélation, il se sentait plus mal : Lupin ne pouvait voir son fils, Ron se mettait à dos sa famille, sa sœur était agressée, Harry souffrait dans sa vie de couple… Il n'aurait pas dû savoir toutes ces choses. Elles n'auraient pas dû avoir lieu !

Finalement Rita avait bel et bien réussi son objectif : elle avait détruit leurs vies.

La seule consolation que Percy pouvait trouver dans sa situation est que c'était lui qui découvrait tous ces squelettes dans les placards et pas un autre qui aurait pu trouver tentant de vendre ces informations à des journalistes peu scrupuleux et avide de reprendre le flambeau de Rita Skeeter.

-J'ai quelques bleus aux bras mais c'est tout. Ce n'est rien de grave et ce n'était pas voulu.

Percy observa le visage d'Harry un moment, sa cicatrice, ses cheveux en pagaille, ses cernes.

Si Ginny s'approuvait pas cette version des faits, il serait difficile à défendre.

-Harry, tu as volé une baguette dans les archives du département de la justice magique, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le procureur avant de rajouter pour encourager une réponse : Remus a prétendu que c'est lui qui avait utilisé cette baguette.

-Il n'a pas utilisé cette baguette ! Et moi non plus.

-Alors que faisait-elle à l'endroit où l'on vous a arrêté ?

Le survivant se crispa sur sa chaise puis soupira et grommela :

-Un ami m'a averti que Remus allait être convoqué à une audience à cause de Rita. Elle prétendait qu'il l'aurait agressée. J'ai eu l'opportunité de lire sa plainte où elle disait s'être défendue comme elle le pouvait avec un diffindo. Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur elle. Et il risquait de tout perdre, jusqu'à sa liberté… Et ça je ne pouvais pas… Plus jamais…

Ses traits se déformèrent sous la colère tandis que ses mâchoires semblaient se serrer de plus en plus.

-Alors j'ai pris cette baguette. Elle appartenait à une Mangemort. J'ai fait partie de l'équipe qui a inspecté les sorts utilisés et il y avait un diffindo. C'était parfait. J'ai donc décidé de rejoindre Remus pour lui faire part de mon plan : j'allais subtiliser la baguette de Rita avec celle-ci et il pourrait alors l'accuser de tentatives de meurtre puisque la baguette avait réalisé un impardonnable. Je sais ce que je risquais mais je comptais sur mon influence… Je me disais que…

Percy préféra ne pas reprendre la parole. IL aurait pu, il aurait peut-être même dû le pousser à bout mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

Il croyait avoir été choisi pour son impartialité mais peut-être que le Ministre de la Magie comptait davantage sur ses sentiments de frère, d'élève et d'ami que son jugement d'homme de loi.

-Ca l'aurait mise derrière les barreaux. Remus aurait été sauvé, peut-être même aurait-il pu récupérer Teddy. Et Ginny n'aurait plus eu à subir tout ça. On aurait été mieux…, soupira Harry, les yeux dans le vide, comme s'il voyait cet avenir hypothétique. Mais Remus a tenté de m'en empêcher, il m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien. Il m'a ordonné de cacher la baguette quand il a vu les agents du ministère arriver.

Après un petit moment, Percy osa enfin sermonner son ancien camarade.

-Tu te rends compte que ça n'aurait pas arrangé la situation ? Rita aurait très bien pu dire que c'était de la légitime défense. Et maintenant, de vous deux, même si Remus a un alibi pour la baguette il reste le meilleur suspect.

-Il n'est pas question qu'il aille en prison ! Je me dénoncerai, je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver, ça ira mieux si c'est moi que lui. Je plaiderai coupable pour le meurtre de Rita !

Personne n'acceptera cette version, pensa Percy, excédé : ni le public, ni le ministère.

-Si tu plonges, il plonge avec toi. De plus il a dit la même chose : il veut te protéger.

Harry serra la mâchoire et agita brusquement la tête, comme s'il refusait cette option.

Percy soupira avant de faire signe à l'Auror de faire sortir le Survivant et d'amener le suspect suivant. Harry quitta la salle sans dire un mot mais ses traits étaient tendus au possible, ses yeux fixaient un point inexistant et le procureur comprit qu'il cherchait un plan pour sauver son ancien professeur.

Pensait-il à Ginny ? Etait-ce à cause de ce comportement que cette dernière s'en prenait à son mari ?

Harry était ingénieux, il pouvait avoir forcé les portes du bureau de Rita : il était déjà rentré par effraction dans le Département des mystères à quinze ans ! Plus rien n'étonnerait Percy à son sujet. Mais il y avait cette histoire de bracelet pouvant permettre de transplaner de son bureau… Bracelet qui avait disparu mais la porte était ouverte. Ce n'était pas logique du tout ! Si le tueur avait cet artefact, pourquoi s'ennuyer à sortir et risquer de se faire repérer ?

Et même si le ou la coupable avait obtenu le bracelet : comment l'aurait-il fait ? Elle était dans son bureau : elle ne pouvait pas sortir par la fenêtre trop petite, il n'y avait pas de cheminée sauf dans la salle annexe. Si elle avait transplané jusqu'à chez lui, pourquoi s'embêter à la replacer dans son bureau et non pas la cacher ailleurs ? Ca aurait été plus simple ! Surtout pour les suspects actuels qui avaient tous été vus en présence de Rita… Ca ne les aidait pas de la remettre dans son bureau où ils avaient tous été vus durant la journée.

D'un autre côté Remus assurait avoir agrippé son poignet… Et s'il avait arraché le bracelet avec et avait compris son fonctionnement ? Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'elle soit sortie avec la clé, peut-être un mouvement de panique, une tentative de fuite face à son agresseur, d'où la porte ouverte. Mais pourquoi s'embêter à l'agresser encore plus si c'était pour la tuer et ensuite recommencer à « l'abimer » ? Rita s'était débattue, ses doigts montraient qu'elle avait réalisé des coups… Et qu'elle en avait reçus.

Pourquoi Rita n'avait-t-elle rien fait pour se protéger avec sa baguette ?

Et un imperium ? Pour qu'elle laisse entrer le tueur avant qu'il ne l'achève ? Mais ce serait se donner beaucoup de mal pour pas grand-chose. Et puis aucune baguette ne montrait de trace d'imperium. Pas même celle de la Mangemort.

Et il ignorait si c'était justement cette baguette qui avait réalisé le meurtre.

Allez, il avait encore trois suspects à faire passer, dont deux qui devaient expliquer pourquoi ils étaient avec Rita ce jour là.

-Je ne t'ai pas posé la question le premier jour parce que j'espérais régler cette affaire rapidement et ne pas me mêler de vos affaires mais je suis dans une impasse et je dois… Me montrer plus désagréable.

Ron fit une légère grimace et sembla mal à l'aise, comme s'il compatissait. Ou peut-être que Percy s'imaginait des choses.

-Tu dis que tu es allé voir Rita le jour où elle est morte parce que tu cherchais Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu savais qu'elle était là car c'est toi qui avais son agenda qu'elle avait oublié.

-C'est ça.

-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement avoir demandé à l'assistant ? Il était là lui aussi. Et Hermione n'aurait pas pu transplaner du bureau de Rita donc elle était obligée de repasser devant lui.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges et Percy remarqua que ses doigts serraient les accoudoirs, cependant il ne semblait plus gêné du tout. C'était une sorte de colère sourde qui s'emparait de son petit frère.

-Elle a dit des choses. Sur moi… Sur Hermione… Sur Ginny également. Je… J'ai eu du mal à me retenir. J'ai hurlé à mon tour, je l'ai insulté. Et j'ai pris la fuite.

-Pourquoi s'en est-elle prise ainsi à toi ?

Percy ne cherchait pas à être blessant mais après avoir lu le best-seller de Rita, il était évident qu'elle méprisait Ron. Cependant, cette histoire de hurlement confirmait la version de l'assistant.

-Elle avait l'intention de se venger. Hermione est la seule à pouvoir la contrôler un minimum et c'est également la seule à trouver un avantage à avoir Rita Skeeter près d'elle. Mais j'ai appris que cette dernière allait se retourner contre elle, utiliser des informations, l'humilier… Elle aussi. On a tous énormément souffert mais au moins, Hermione était ravie de voir sa société réussir. Je ne voulais pas qu'on ait subi tout cela pour rien. Qu'elle perde ce qui avait mis tant de temps à être créé et accepté.

-Comment le savais-tu ? Comment as-tu été mis au courant de cette menace ?

-Rita me méprisait et elle en a trop dit en ma présence, soupira Ron. Alors un jour, où Hermione avait demandé à Rita de faire un article sur la SALE, j'ai infiltré son bureau. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Harry : avec sa renommée, personne ne fait attention à ce qu'il fait durant ses heures de travail. D'ailleurs, Ginny lui en veut pour ça : il pourrait s'éclipser et la voir un peu plus mais il ne le fait pas. Il préfère se montrer sérieux, sans fautes… Sauf pour cette fois là. J'ai prétendu que j'avais besoin d'un passe-partout à cause d'un gadget de la boutique de George qui était coincé. Il a accepté de me le passer et j'ai pu subtiliser le dossier que Rita montait contre Hermione. Je n'en ai parlé à personne mais j'ai dû laisser des traces puisqu'elle a deviné que c'était moi le coupable. Il y avait des lettres compromettantes, ce genre de choses.

Ron soupira puis resta silencieux un instant :

-J'ai tout brûlé.

Ce fut au tour de Percy de soupirer.

-Le passe-partout, tu l'as toujours ?

-Non, je l'ai rendu le jour même. C'était il y a quelques mois. Mais Rita n'a pas accepté cette défaite. Elle m'a dit qu'elle créait un nouveau dossier mais cette fois pas seulement contre Hermione mais également contre moi, et que je ferais mieux de lui rendre l'ancien si je ne voulais pas qu'elle détruise mon couple. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle allait dire à Hermione que je la trompai. C'était idiot mais sur le coup j'ai pris peur. Elle avait déjà réussi à faire croire tant de choses à tant de gens différents. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Voilà pourquoi je me suis énervé. Et ce sont les marchandises de la boutique qui ont subi mes coups de poing.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Ron se frotta le visage d'une main.

-C'était probablement que du bluff. Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas arrivé en tout cas.

-Tu es content qu'elle ait été tuée ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Je ne sais pas qui a fait le coup mais je peux t'assurer une chose : je hais celui qui a mis tous mes proches dans une situation aussi grave, termina Ron avec hargne et conviction en fixant Percy droit dans les yeux.

Percy ne répondit pas et fit signe à l'Auror de ramener le suspect dans ses quartiers.

Avant de franchir la porte, il entendit Ron lui demander :

-S'il te plaît… Tu veux bien faire comprendre à Hermione que jamais je ne l'aurais trompée ? fit-il sur un ton suppliant.

Percy sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et il murmura un faible « oui ». Son petit frère était peut-être un grand stratège en matière d'échecs mais dans la vie, les passions l'emportaient souvent sur la logique.

-Tu as été vue quittant le bâtiment de la Gazette du sorcier quelques instants avant que le cadavre de Rita Skeeter soit retrouvé.

-C'est faux, répondit Ginny en croisant les bras.

-Pourtant l'assistant de Rita affirme qu'il t'a vue.

Ginny renifla pour montrer son dédain et n'ajouta rien d'autre.

-Ron assure t'avoir aperçue plus tôt sortir de son bureau, tu lui aurais même dit que tu ne voulais voir personne… Alors pourquoi être revenue ?

-Ca change de d'habitude ! répondit-elle avec ironie mais cette fois sa voix trahissait un début de sanglot.

-Comment ça ?

Ginny serra les mâchoires et détourna le regard, fixant le mur à sa gauche.

-Ginny, il y a un problème avec Ron ? demanda doucement Percy.

-Mais non, il n'y a pas de problème ! Sa femme nous détruit tous mais tout va bien ! Il préfère prendre sa défense plutôt que la mienne mais c'est super ! Et puis en plus elle s'accapare mon mari et par sa faute on m'agresse dans la rue ! MAIS TOUT VA PARFAITEMENT BIEN ! hurla-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Percy ne répondit pas, attristé de voir sa petite sœur dans un tel état : il était peut-être vrai qu'Hermione ne semblait pas arranger grand-chose mais elle n'était pas non plus la raison de tous leurs problèmes.

-Franchement, faire passer son image dans la société est tellement plus important que la manière dont nos enfants nous voient, comment on leur parle de nous ! Nous on passe au second plan !

-Je comprends que tu souffres mais c'est fini : Rita n'est plus de ce monde.

A son plus grand effroi, cette phrase sembla calmer la colère de Ginny. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait toujours une conscience du bien et du mal, il lui demanda :

-Est-ce toi qui as blessé Harry à la main ?

A nouveau, le visage de Ginny se crispa mais elle ne resta pas silencieuse.

-Oui, C'est de ma faute… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais je n'en suis pas la responsable ! Sans Hermione ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! reprit-elle, à nouveau furieuse.

Percy ne comprenait pas la raison de cette haine envers celle qu'il croyait être sa meilleure amie.

-Pourquoi accuses-tu Hermione de tous vos maux ? Je suis sûre qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Rita Skeeter allait agir ainsi contre vous…

-Tout ça est de sa faute ! C'est elle qui l'a cherché et c'est nous qui payons ! Elle ne voit que ses propres objectifs, elle est trop heureuse ! Elle ne voit pas le mal qu'elle nous fait avec son chantage à la noix !

-Quel chantage ?

Cette fois Ginny émit un petit rire. Un rire sans joie, presque maléfique, mais un rire malgré tout.

-Ah oui, avouer que je me comporte mal avec Harry, que Ron n'arrive pas à me protéger ou que Remus est un loup-garou, ça, elle sait el faire et pourtant elle ne te dit pas le plus important : elle faisait du chantage à Rita Skeeter ! C'était une animagus non déclarée, un scarabée, et Hermione utilisait cette information pour qu'elle publie des articles qui l'arrangeaient elle et son association. Peu importe si Rita se défoulait sur nous en échange. Notre situation, elle s'en fichait ! ET ELLE S'EN FICHE TOUJOURS ! hurla Ginny avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains et s'effondrer sur la chaise.

La colère ne semblait plus être la raison principale de ses hurlements mais plutôt le désespoir. Elle rappelait à Percy la petite sœur terrifiée durant les disputes ou qui se sentait abandonnée lorsqu'ils partaient à Poudlard tandis qu'elle restait à la maison, seule. Elle était blessée et cachait cette faiblesse derrière de la rage.

Cependant, il devait conserver son statut de procureur et un nouvel élément de taille venait d'arriver : Rita Skeeter était un animagus non déclaré.

Il croyait naïvement que si Rita ne s'en prenait pas à Hermione et son association c'était uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle avait été une excellente élève, un peu rejetée par les autres pour cette raison d'ailleurs, un peu comme lui, et c'est pour cela qu'il s'imaginait qu'elle était intouchable… Parce qu'il souhaitait que les gens comme lui le soient. Mais c'était absurde ! Une association pour les elfes de maison, jamais Rita n'aurait approuvé un tel engagement. Bien au contraire.

Bien que cela dépassait les limites de son rôle de procureur, Percy se leva, fit le tour de la table et tenta tant bien que mal de serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Cette dernière sanglotait toujours mais se calmait peu à peu.

-Hermione disait que ça allait se calmer mais rien ne changeait. Rita ne pouvait pas changer. Elle devait garder son ton « tranchant » pour conserver sa célébrité… paraître véritable… pas une lèche botte… C'était « pour la SALE ».

Elle renifla et semblait s'être calmée.

-En as-tu parlé à Hermione ? demanda doucement Percy et il regretta presque d'avoir posé la question au moment où il termina sa phrase.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On le lui a tous demandé ! Elle est forcément au courant. J'ai même ordonné à Ron de me donner des explications pour excuser le laxisme de sa femme mais il m'a seulement dit qu'elle tentait tout son possible pour nous protéger et conserver la crédibilité de la SALE et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Mon œil ! Il veut juste protéger sa femme plutôt que sa famille ! Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il devait choisir l'une ou l'autre et il a fait son choix on dirait…

Ainsi donc, ce pauvre Ron était victime d'harcèlement. Ca devait le miner de l'intérieur. Remus était victime de la société sorcière et Ron de sa situation privée. Quant à Harry, il devenait le pantin de tous. Ginny était agressée et Hermione devait maintenir tout ce qu'elle avait construit.

Et parmi eux, bien qu'il priait pour que cela soit faux, se trouvait celui ou celle qui avait tué Rita Skeeter.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois répéter ma question : es-tu bel et bien retournée au bureau de Rita le jour de sa mort ?

Ginny semblait épuisée, ses épaules étaient affaissées et elle jeta un regard presque blasé à son frère.

-O… Oui. J'étais dans une colère noire. Je voulais juste lui faire du mal. J'ai forcé les deux portes. Ca n'a pas été facile mais la rage aidant, j'ai eu la puissance nécessaire pour me frayer un chemin. Mais… Elle était déjà morte. Ca m'a horrifiée alors… J'ai eu peur et j'ai pris la fuite, déclara-t-elle en relevant le regard. Je t'assure ! Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Elle était déjà morte quand je l'ai trouvée ! J'ai eu peur qu'on s'en prenne encore plus à moi.

Percy soupira. Voilà, sa petite sœur devenait le meilleur coupable de sa liste. Avec Remus Lupin.

Mais il devait encore interroger Hermione : elle était revenue voir Rita, elle lui faisait du chantage et la journaliste montait un complot contre elle selon les propos de Ron. Il serait étonnant qu'un esprit aussi vif que celui d'Hermione n'ait pas anticipé ces événements et n'ait pas cherché à régler le problème.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire la vraie raison pour laquelle tu es retournée voir Rita ? demanda Percy, les coudes sur la table et le bout des doigts collés.

Les traits d'Hermione restèrent parfaitement immobiles.

Lui dévoiler immédiatement ses nouvelles informations ne l'aiderait pas, Hermione était une aussi bonne manipulatrice que lui, probablement meilleure sur certains points. Alors il devrait jouer sur les sentiments.

-Donc Ron mentait à Ginny quand il disait que tu essayais de les protéger : tu es allé la voir sans faire de remarque, bien heureuse que ta belle sœur soit agressée et que tes proches soient humiliés.

-C'est faux ! J'essaye autant que je peux de faire ce qui me semble juste.

-Toute la journée, des gens, tes amis, se sont énervés à cause de Rita Skeeter et sur Rita Skeeter et toi, tu passes la voir au milieu de ce tourbillon et tu lui demandes juste où est ton agenda ? Je vais finir par croire que tu ne mérites pas les efforts réalisés par Ron.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de juger mon couple exactement ? siffla Hermione avec mépris.

-Ce n'est pas ton couple que je juge mais ta conscience : Ron a pris d'énormes risques pour que la SALE subsiste malgré les complots de Rita et malgré tout, tu continuais à jouer les princesses.

Percy se demanda si la colère de Ginny n'avait pas déteint sur lui mais il ne considéra pas ce changement comme néfaste pour le moment, bien qu'il lui retirait de l'objectivité.

En tout cas, Hermione avait perdu de sa superbe : elle gardait la bouche entrouverte et fixait Percy d'un air perdu.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas : tu n'es pas si bête.

Hermione fronça les sourcils un court instant avant de détourner le regard.

-Je ne savais pas que Ron avait cherché à me protéger… Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre… Il m'a un jour demandé de me montrer plus stricte avec Rita, de lui demander de revenir sur ses paroles au sujet de Ginny principalement. Il m'assurait qu'être traité de la sorte ne le gênait pas lui mais qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. Alors j'ai essayé mais… Rita n'a pas apprécié du tout. Elle m'a menacée de cesser notre coopération mais j'ai réussi à être assez convaincante pour que l'on continue.

Percy du se mordre la joue pour ne pas murmurer le mot « chantage ».

-Mais le jour où elle est morte, quand je suis arrivée en avance pour le rendez-vous avec Harry, elle m'a dit que mes arguments ne tenaient plus. Que si j'osais faire quoique ce soit contre son travail, sa « liberté d'expression » elle me détruirait. Harry est arrivé à ce moment là alors je n'ai pas osé parler plus longuement de ce sujet. Je me disais que c'étaient des mensonges, qu'elle n'avait rien contre moi. Mais le doute a commencé à me ronger : peut-être que j'étais irréprochable mais Rita avait bel et bien réussi à faire agresser Ginny et perdre la garde de Teddy à Remus. Je paniquais. Alors j'ai quitté le salon de la gastronomie elfe en prétextant me sentir faible et je suis retournée voir Rita. Elle m'a dit que j'étais finie, que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour l'arrêter. J'allais « tout perdre », elle a dit que Ron, mon association, mes fréquentations, tous allaient être broyés par sa vérité. Je l'ai giflée et je pense que sa tête a… _légèrement_ cogné le dossier de son fauteuil.

Percy l'observa un instant, doutant de cette version des faits : elle faisait du chantage à Rita et risquait cependant de perdre cet avantage ? C'était peu crédible. Et puis Ron avait fait disparaître les indices compromettants quelques mois auparavant… Mais il y avait l'idée qu'elle ait pu reconstituer un dossier.

-Et après ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre, je suis partie mais j'ai préféré qu'on ne me voit pas dans cet état Donc je suis rentrée à la maison et j'ai mis les petits au lit. J'avais peur de craquer devant eux. De plus, je devais réfléchir à une contre-attaque. Je risquais de tout perdre… Elle me menaçait et je ne savais rien de son plan d'attaque. J'ai attendu et finalement on est venu me chercher. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était ça, la tactique de Rita Skeeter. J'avais tort. Mais je ne l'ai pas tuée, rajouta vivement Hermione.

Percy plissa les yeux : Hermione était intelligente, elle savait faire du polynectar, elle connaît beaucoup d'elfes de maisons dont la magie aurait pu esquiver celle de Rita. Peut-être a-t-elle demandé à l'un d'eux de faire le « sale boulot ». Elle sait tromper son monde.

-Tu faisais chanter Rita, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione baissa la tête mais son visage ne montrait aucune culpabilité, plutôt de la colère.

-Alors comment aurait-elle pu s'en prendre à toi ? A mes yeux, elle n'avait pas l'avantage.

-Elle a fini par l'avoir. Je n'ai rien vu venir, ça c'est fait petit à petit, toujours un peu plus de compromis. Et finalement elle n'a plus respecté sa promesse de ne plus rien écrire de mal sur Harry, Ron et les autres. En fait les rôles étaient inversés. Finalement c'est moi et la SALE qui étions devenus dépendant d'elle et elle s'en est rendue compte. Je me disais que Harry pourrait réussir à inverser les événements avec sa notoriété mais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. Je pense que je me leurrais… Il avait ses propres problèmes. Mais tout n'est pas de ma faute. Si j'avais cessé, ça aurait été pire.

Percy comprenait finalement le point de vue de Ginny : il est vrai qu'il était facile de se dire que sans Hermione, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé mais cette dernière avait également raison. Rita aurait pu faire bien pire si elle n'avait pas craint le chantage.

-Ron a brûlé le premier dossier te compromettant toi et ton association.

Pour la première fois, Hermione montra une expression coupable sur son visage.

-C'était il y a plusieurs mois. Il est donc probable que Rita avait reconstitué un autre dossier…

Ou alors elle croyait réellement que Ron pourrait lui rendre l'ancien.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait été détruit.

Percy donna l'autorisation à Hermione de s'en aller. Il devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un avait tué Rita. Si ça se trouve c'était un complot.

Et même sans cette histoire de meurtre, tous avaient de quoi se retrouver devant le Magenmagot :

Harry pour vol de preuves et tentative de complot contre Rita.

Hermione pour chantage et manipulation de la liberté d'expression.

Ron pour effraction et vol également.

Ginny pour menaces, coups et blessures… Bien que cela soit sur deux personnes différentes.

Remus… pour être un loup-garou.

Percy avait replongé son nez et ses lunettes dans les dossiers de Rita et, après quelques décodages et sort de révélation, en avait appris assez pour confirmer bon nombre de craintes de ses amis : Rita avait réellement l'intention de réduire la SALE à néant, elle gardait des lettres où la connotation de chantage était désormais évidente. Il ne l'aurait pas compris si Ginny ne lui avait pas tout avoué mais maintenant il se demandait comment il avait fait pour être aussi aveugle. D'ailleurs, les menaces de cette dernière avec des notes de brouillons pour les interpréter comme une peur de voir «celui qu'elle considère comme son butin de mari », pour citer ses termes, étaient également présentes. Les « mystérieuses relations de Ron et Verity » semblaient contenir un joli paquet d'âneries agrémentées de photo dont l'angle donnait une connotation plus charnelle que ne l'était la vérité, les témoignages de clients « anonymes ». Sans compter les interviews de membres de la SALE qui assuraient que Harry et Hermione formaient un couple, certains accentuant sur la probabilité qu'Hermione ait « encore fait usage du philtre d'amour ».

Pour Percy tout cela n'était que des déchets mais ces mêmes idioties avaient blessé ses proches. Et l'un d'eux n'avait pu le supporter.

Les soupçons de Percy se dirigeaient de plus en plus vers Harry et Hermione qui détenaient la puissance de faire un impardonnable et dont la perte des proches et l'utilisation presque abusive de leurs personnes semblait expliquer l'acte irréparable. De plus, ils étaient les premiers témoins de la souffrance de Remus. Ils étaient ce genre de personne qui pensaient pouvoir tout changer, ils en avaient été capables plus d'une fois alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? Proches de Kingsley, quasiment intouchables et conscients de cet avantage... Il y a toujours des baguettes de rechange chez les aurors et les elfes reconnaissants… Cependant, les sorts sont qui ont été utilisés sont toujours vérifiés depuis la fin de la guerre et rare étaient les elfes qui savaient dissimuler leurs crimes.

C'était le devoir de Percy de mettre toutes les preuves, tous les détails en place et de résoudre l'énigme. Savoir où se montre le mensonge et où se dissimule le mensonge.

Tous ont des mobiles plus que convaincants, presque aucun alibi. Peut-être qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a fait le coup, espéra Percy : le ministère n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la baguette qui avait assassiné la journaliste.

Mais tant que la dite baguette n'a pas été trouvée, il y avait la possibilité que s'il libère l'un des suspects, et que ce dernier veuille protéger les autres, il cache l'arme du crime ailleurs. Enfin, seulement dans le cas où le suspect savait où se trouvait l'arme du crime et qui l'avait commis. Devrait-il filer l'un de ses proches ?

Il semblait être poussé à cette extrémité. Il se haïssait de trahir ainsi sa famille après tant d'années, après qu'il s'était promis de ne plus les quitter à la fin de la bataille.

Rita menacée, en colère, prête à les détruire tous, tuée par un impardonnable.

Rita, animagus non déclarée, scarabée, qui voulait faire chanter ses proches.

Rita qui a fermé son bureau à clé, qui écoutait aux portes, et qu'on a retrouvée morte dans le bureau.

Et puis il y avait cette histoire de coups : elle avait été battue et en même temps, elle est morte d'un Impardonnable.

Aucune preuve contre elle, contre ses méfaits, aucun moyen de l'attaquer.

Ginny a tant souffert, son couple avec Harry se brisait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, elle se brouillait avec Ron qui était dénigré, lui et sa relation avec Hermione qui était aussi en froid avec sa petite sœur. Et à côté, Remus Lupin qui voyait ses anciens élèves détruit tandis qu'il perdait la garde de son fils.

Si seulement lui, Percy, avait pu mettre un terme à toutes ces passions, à ce chaos qui détruisait ces familles qui avaient déjà tant souffert. Il aurait dû les protéger. Il aurait dû être présent… A leur écoute. IL avait longtemps blâmé son père pour se dédier à sa passion et ne pas chercher à rendre leur situation financière plus stable, moins humiliante, mais en réalisant l'effort inverse, il avait réalisé les mêmes erreurs : sa famille souffrait.

Il commençait à comprendre Remus : si c'était lui, Percy, qui avait fait le coup… Beaucoup moins de monde aurait souffert. Peut-être.

Mais il se serait fait prendre, il aurait donc dû trouver une autre baguette que la sienne. Une baguette d'un sorcier que personne n'aurait soupçonné afin de pouvoir conserver sa vie de famille, ne pas priver ses enfants d'un père et profiter des fruits de son labeur. La baguette de Mangemort était une bonne idée mais pas sans faille.

Voilà qu'il pensait comme un meurtrier. Lui, un procureur !

Mais c'était peut-être ça le secret de son travail : il s'agissait d'un proche, il n'était donc pas forcément le seul à penser ainsi. Quelqu'un a voulu tous les aider en s'assurant que personne ne serait là, qu'aucun innocent ne serait accusé.

Quelqu'un qui connaissait les emplois du temps de tous ce jour là, ou presque.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Coupable**

Tous les cinq.

Ils étaient là, en face de lui, à se regarder se sourirent légèrement comme pour se rassurer. Tous abîmés par les pertes, la guerre, les souffrances. Malgré les conflits, ils continuent de s'apprécier, d'où la douleur issu des trahisons et des compromis.

Tous parents. Et l'un d'entre eux allait partir en prison.

Percy savait qu'il y avait plusieurs réponses mais aucune bonne. Il devait faire son travail. Mais il se promit de les aider ensuite. Ca aussi c'était son travail de procureur… Et d'ami.

Il devait leur expliquer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il les avait réunis pour dénoncer le coupable.

Finalement il prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à parler.

-Je sais que cette mise en scène est ridicule et inutile. Cependant, dans toute cette affaire, il y a beaucoup de personnes à défendre. Vous tous, vous avez doutés les uns des autres, de vous-même et vous méritez la vérité complète. Et puis…

Percy serra un moment les mâchoires : ce qu'il avait honte de cette raison là…

-Pour me défendre moi aussi.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que Ron et Remus écarquillaient les yeux. Harry le regardait désormais d'un air soupçonneux. Seule Hermione semblait le comprendre.

-J'ai dû vous mettre au pied du mur, vous forcer à me révéler des secret, en chercher d'autres dans vos dos. C'est mon travail et je sais que pour certains d'entre vous, dit-il au moment même ou Ginny poussait un reniflement méprisant, ce n'est pas une excuse. C'est pourquoi je veux que vous me compreniez en répondant à cette question...

Il les regarda les uns après les autres, certains lui jetant un regard de défis, d'autre semblant attendre la dite question.

-Lequel d'entre vous a tué Rita Skeeter, à votre avis ?

Si plusieurs bouchent s'ouvrirent, ce fut de stupéfaction. Aucun son ne suivit l'interrogation de Percy : Hermione se mordait les lèvres, un air contrit sur le visage, Harry fronçait les sourcils, outré qu'on considère l'un de ses proches, et sa femme, comme coupable, Ginny évitait désormais le regard de Percy, gênée par la manière dont elle l'avait traité, Ron regardait ses amis tour à tour en comprenant le dilemme de son frère. Remus, quant à lui, restait impassible.

En même temps, il avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation, pensa Percy avec pitié : il avait déjà vu un de ses amis les plus proches le trahir.

-J'ai déjà vu Fred mourir et devoir envoyer l'un d'entre vous à Azkaban me fait vomir. J'aurai aimé qu'il n'y ait plus perte de la sorte après cette horrible bataille. Pourtant je suis obligé de le faire… Pas seulement parce que la société sorcière veut un coupable mais parce qu'il y en a un. Même si vos baguettes ne montre pas le moindre impardonnable, l'un d'entre vous l'a réalisé. Même la baguette de Rita n'a pas jeté ce sort. Mais finalement j'ai découvert quelle baguette avait été l'instrument de ce meurtre.

Remus et Harry se jetèrent un regard anxieux et Percy rajouta :

-Ca aurait pu être celle de la Mangemort que Harry voulait faire passer pour celle de Rita. Pendant longtemps j'ai pensé que c'était le cas, je dois l'avouer. Cette baguette correspondait parfaitement à ce que je cherchais mais il était impossible de prouver si c'était l'un d'entre vous qui aviez réalisé l'Avada Kedavra ou la Mangemort. Ca aurait malgré tout été une preuve convenable et avec un coupable idéal : Remus Lupin.

-Cependant, si vous dites cela, c'est justement parce que vous n'acceptez pas cette preuve, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer l'ancien professeur.

Percy acquiesça.

-Vous faites partis de ceux qui n'ont pas d'alibi, vous avez des mobiles plus que convainquant et même la baguette qui va avec le meurtre. Mais vous n'êtes pas le coupable. En fait, vous n'auriez pas du avoir affaire à moi depuis le début. Un concours de circonstances très regrettable vous a amené ici. J'en suis désolé.

Remus secoua doucement la tête mais ne sembla pas plus rassuré pour autant : cette innocence ne faisait qu'assurer qu'un de ses anciens élève allait se retrouver en prison.

-J'ai également pensé que ça pouvait être un complot mais soit vous n'étiez vraiment pas doué à vous tirer dans les pattes sans le savoir et à dévoiler toute sorte de secrets, soit j'avais tort. Et même maintenant, même si vous certifiez que ce n'était qu'un complot je crois que je refuserai cette version : je refuse de vous envoyer tous devant la justice… Bien que vous le méritez déjà selon les lois du monde magique, soupira Percy.

-Comment ça ?demanda Hermione.

-Tu sais pourquoi. Chacun vous savez pourquoi. Peut-être que vous ignorez ce que les autres ont fait mais je ne vais pas vous le dire. Je ne sais même pas si je vais le signaler dans mon dossier. J'ai longtemps hésité entre agir comme mon mentor, vous faire passer devant le Magenmagot même si vous êtes de ma famille, ou comme Ron il y a quelques mois et brûler tous les dossiers compromettants.

Percy retira ses lunettes un court moment. Il ne voulait pas passer aux accusations.

-Alors que vas-tu faire ? demanda Harry.

-Eh bien pour la plupart des plaintes que Rita pouvait faire : il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter puisqu'elle est morte. Je ne ressortirai pas les dossiers vous concernant. Le seul pouvant encore être inquiété c'est toi Harry, mais le Ministre m'a fait comprendre que pour cette fois on pourrait fermer les yeux sur le vol de preuve et tentative de manipulation de la Justice magique.

Harry fit un sourire d'excuses face aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

-Et pour le coupable, n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de faire passer son acte pour de la légitime défense ou quelque chose de ce genre ? demanda Remus.

Ginny le fixa avec un air suspicieux mais il l'ignora.

-Le coupable fera inévitablement de la prison. Il y a des éléments atténuants, des menaces de la part de Rita, des coups, ce genre de choses… Mais la manipulation réalisée par le coupable pour ne pas être repéré fait passer le crime pour homicide volontaire prémédité. Au mieux on peut plaider le harcèlement moral mais on finira toujours avec quelques années à Azkaban. SI on s'en sort avec cinq, ce serait déjà pas mal.

Cette fois, Percy ne prit pas la peine de les regarder : il était évident que tous comprenaient la gravité de la situation.

-Mais attends, fit Harry, tu disais que la baguette de la Mangemort que j'ai subtilisé aurait pu faire le coup mais je sais que c'est faux. Et aucune de nos baguettes n'a fait le coup donc comment pourrais-tu prouver que l'un de nous a tué Rita ?

Percy sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Parce que je connais une baguette, je sais quel a été le dernier sort de son propriétaire et je sais qu'il n'a pas tué Rita Skeeter.

-Pardon ? demanda Hermione.

Percy ne pu s'empêcher d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

-Fred a réalisé son dernier sort en face de moi. Ce n'était pas un impardonnable. Pourtant, quand j'ai réalisé la remontée des sortilèges sur sa baguette il y a quelques heures, un Avada Kedavra en est sortit. Quelqu'un, dans la boutique de George, a utilisé cette baguette pour tuer Rita Skeeter.

En relevant les yeux, Percy vit que tous fixaient désormais Ron. Ce dernier ne détachait pas ses yeux de ceux de son grand frère. Il était livide mais semblait calme.

-Je te demande pardon. J'ai honte d'avoir utilisé la baguette de Fred, surtout pour ça.

Percy ne répondit pas, il repensait à ce que Ron lui avait dit lors de son interrogatoire : il haïssait celui qui les avait mis dans cette situation. Il se haïssait lui-même. Pour avoir tué, pour avoir humilié, pour avoir profaner la baguette de son frère décédé.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Hermione.

-Ron ne tuerait jamais quelqu'un ! s'exclama Ginny, rouge de colère.

-Ce n'est pas possible, continua Hermione.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça, il n'a aucun mobile, ajouta Harry.

-Je suis désolé Harry mais Percy dit la vérité… J'ai tué Rita Skee…

-CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! hurla Hermione.

Tous se turent. Seul Remus ne regardait pas Hermione, peut-être par pudeur pour elle. Peut-être avait-il déjà vécu ce genre de scène, pensa Percy.

-Comment oses-tu accuser ton frère de la sorte ?! Le destin de Croupton ne t'a-t-il pas donné une assez bonne leçon ? continua-t-elle.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, murmura Percy, se doutant que débattre à ce sujet n'amènerait rien de bon.

Il avait déjà eu du mal à se décider, il s'attendait bel et bien à des réactions, surtout de la part des deux jeunes femmes. Cependant Ginny semblait atterrée et fixait son frère avec tristesse.

-Tu va envoyer ton frère à Azkaban et tu fais comme si de rien n'était !?

-Hermione calme-toi, murmura Ron en lui saisissant le bras.

Hermione se tut et fixa son mari comme si c'était un étranger.

-Un jour je lui ai volé un dossier qui pouvait te faire perdre la SALE. Je l'ai brûlé mais l'autre jour, quand je t'ai cherchée pour te rendre ton agenda… Elle m'a ordonné de lui rendre ce que j'avais détruit sinon elle aurait tout fait pour détruire notre couple. J'ai eu peur. Elle avait déjà réussi à me faire perdre Ginny, Harry et vous tous vous en souffriez. Alors je suis allé chez George. Je savais que Harry était au travail, quand j'ai croisé Ginny elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne alors j'ai pensé qu'elle aurait un alibi, peut-être qu'elle serait partie chez Maman. Quant à toi, j'avais ton agenda et à cette heure là, je croyais que tu serais toujours au salon des elfes. Alors j'ai envoyé un message à Rita lui demandant de venir à la boutique pour récupérer le dossier. Elle est arrivée sous forme de scarabée, elle m'a dit que son bureau était fermé et elle seule en détenait la clé… Une sécurité au cas où mon invitation aurait été une diversion pour un second vol. Ensuite la discussion a mal tournée, elle a finit par comprendre que le dossier n'existait plus. Elle a voulu s'en aller et réaliser ses projets contre nous mais je l'ai retenue. Elle a tenté de me menacer, de me frapper mais des cartons nous sont tombés dessus et ont déversés leur contenu, surtout sur elle. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Je pense que j'avais prévu de lui effacer la mémoire avec la baguette de Fred ou quelque chose comme ça mais avec la douleur, elle qui m'assurait un procès, les humiliations, les agressions, les hurlements, les doutes tout ça… Autre chose a pris le dessus. Chez l'un comme chez l'autre, elle me paraissait aussi aliénée que moi. Je l'ai tuée.

Tous restèrent silencieux, et Percy devinait que les questions et les cris allaient de nouveau fuser donc il prit les devants :

-Tu as utilisé son bracelet pour retourner devant son bureau et t'enfuir à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Juste après avoir remis sa commande à Monsieur Ruffray. J'ai discrètement replacé la baguette de Fred devant son portrait. Rita avait la clé de sa porte dans la poche alors je suis rentré, j'ai tenté d'effacer tout ce qui pouvait relier son cadavre à la boutique : la poudre sous les ongles, les cheveux ensorcelés, mais il restait les bleus alors j'en ai rajouté pour faire croire à de la démence. En sortant j'ai fermé comme je pouvais et j'ai transplané à nouveau. Je suis désolé mais j'ai ensuite jeté le bracelet dans les égouts. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses le retrouver. Je ne voulais surtout pas que George ait des ennuis.

Percy acquiesça. Harry semblait encore sous le choc mais ses poings serrés et les regards rageurs qu'il lui lançait ne présageaient rien de bon. Et comparé à Hermione, il ressemblait à un nouveau né encore dans les limbes.

-Tu pensais que personne ne reviendrait sur ses pas ce jour là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais qu'ils auraient un alibi tandis que le tiens était indéniable.

Ron acquiesça.

-Mais finalement Remus avait été convoqué, Hermione menacée, Ginny était revenue pour mettre les choses au clair et Harry tentait de la mettre en prison, soupira Percy. Je pense que si Ginny n'avait pas avoué cette histoire de chantage, c'est elle qui se serait retrouvée en haut de la liste des suspects.

Ron eut un sourire faible face à cette maigre consolation. Ginny commençait à sangloter tandis que Hermione se remettait à hurler sur Percy et Ron en même temps, niant toujours les aveux de son mari.

-Monsieur Weasley, vous détenez les dossiers de beaucoup de sorciers influentes, êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a pas de moyens de… trouver un moyen pour éviter à Ron la prison ferme ? demanda Remus, inquiet.

Percy lui jeta un regard épuisé et montra d'un signe du menton la scène qui se passait face à lui.

-C'est exactement ce genre de procédés qui ont placé ma famille dans une telle situation. Donner à quelqu'un un moyen de me faire du chantage ne ferait que tout recommencer. Ron s'est sacrifié pour que cela cesse, alors ne répétons pas cette erreur.

* * *

**Note d'auteur :**

Voilà, c'est fini !  
Les choses dont je suis fières dans cette fic sont : Percy et son comportement, Katie Bell, Ginny, ses agressions et sa violence envers Harry, l'arme du crime et enfin "Harry et ses faux amis". On peut dire que j'ai écrit cette fic uniquement pour ces éléments là.  
Je ne suis pas super satisfaite du développement de l'intrigue mais ce fut un tel effort d'écrire cette histoire qui ne me ressemble pas (ni au travers des personnage ni de l'intrigue) que je suis malgré tout contente d'avoir réussi à la terminer.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, merci également à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews : c'était très généreux de votre part.


End file.
